Gangsta Lovin
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are gang leaders. THe Wolves and Blossoms. Now, they are rivals, but they fall in love, this is never supposed to happen. WHat happens when they do???
1. We meet the gangs and their leaders!

Kaylie-chan: Hiya! I'm BACK! I hope you guys like this fic!

Sun-chan: Hiya everyone! Don't worry, the fanfiction is pretty good. It's a very good idea, anyway!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!...! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

... - Flashbacks

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

KN:...- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

**__**

Chapter 1: Prolouge: We meet the gangs and their members...

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

! Outside on the street !

There was an ambulance and it carried a young girl in a body bag. The girl that she protected is standing there, not crying, for she is the leader and is to never cry in public.

"Sakura!"

yells another girl with purplish hair and amethyst colored eyes. The girl named Sakura turned when she heard her name.

"Madison, she's...dead. Naoko is dead." Sakura says sadly.

"I know, Sakura, let's go to the head quarters, and tell the others, okay?" Madison says and takes her by her hand.

Sakura nods and goes with her to the head quarters. Madison is her second in command, whileSakura isthe leader. Sakura has grown up a lot, she has captured all the Clow cards and transformed them into Sakura cards and she is also the leader of the Blossoms.

"Sakura, it's gonna be okay. Naoko died because she didn't want you to die, she cared for you, like all the other girls in the Blossoms."

Madison says while she leads Sakura to a special room where all the girls' pictures were who died and she left her there.Madison turned andsaw Ashley.

"Hey Ashley. Sakura is really depressed over the whole thing with Naoko dying."

"I know, she is still so innocent, even though she is the leader of the Blossoms, I feel that she still innocent." Ashley says looking into the room that Sakura was in.

"Poor Sakura..." they say and leave her to her mourning.

! The Wolves Headquarters !

"Li, it's me, Kaho. Let me in." says a girl that is from the Blossoms.

"Come in Kaho. What do you have to report?" says Li.

"Ying Fais very depressed over Naoko dying. She hasn't come out the that room for two days." Kaho states.

"Thanks Kaho. Good-bye." Li says and she grins and leaves.

'Very smart girl, she thinks that she'll get in with the Wolves and take over. Then she has another thing coming, but she's a really good double agent...'

! Back to the Blossoms !

Sakura got up and sighed and walked out the room and smiled again and left to go home. As she was walking down the street she bumped into somebody. She quickly stood up and immediately started apologizing without looking at the person,

"I'm so sorry! I'm so Sorry!"

The person she bumped into stood up and grinned at her.

"Its alright, Ms..."

"Kinomoto, Sakura" Sakura replied.

"Kinomoto. I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran says.

"Let me make it up to you!" Sakura immediately offers, thinking that he may be upset. Sakura had taken off her bandana that signified her as leader of the Blossoms, as did Syaoran with his Wolves bandanna.

"Alright Kinomoto, here's my address, show me how to cook." Syaoran says knowing good and well that he knew how to cook. But this girl, she was really cute and he decided to keep in contact with her. She may become an ally. However, there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but for now, cooking was a great way to get to know her.

"Alright Li. I'll be there at 3:30pm."

She says and smiles and leaves.Syaoran grins to himself and goes home. Sakura arrives to her house and her brother, leader of the high school/ boy version of her gang the TTT was home.

"Hey Kaijou!" says Tory.

"Hey Tory, dad gonna be home soon?" she replies while stomping on his foot.

"Ouch! No. He'll be working late again. So, what for dinner Sakura?" Tory responded while holding his now aching foot.

"Umm...how about some friend dumplings and some fried rice?" Sakura says.

"Alright, and Julian is coming over too, so make enough for him and Kero as well. You know how much Kero and Julian eat." Tory says.

Sakura giggles and nods and she washes her hands and begins cooking, and in about 25 minutes she was done.

"Tory! I'm done! You can bring in Julian, and Kero!" yelled Sakura to Tory as she began to put it all on the table. Julian is Tory's second in command in the TTT's. They all sat down and ate. They each complemented Sakura on her cooking, yes, even Tory did. Then Tory washed the dishes and Sakura and Kero went to bed and discussed the Sakura Book and then went to bed.

_Kay-chan:_ This is the prologue. Please. Be gentle. Just reivew! PLEASE! ANYTHING IS WELCOME! Flames and Comments! PLEASE! R&R!

_Sun-chan:_ Kay-chan! Calm down! Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: So, she's The leader eh? The ...

Kaylie-chan: Wow! I got reviews! I'm so happy! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: The Blossoms, was the best thing that I come up with, besides, all the girls have a certain flower to represent them. And TTT well, I couldn't think of anything else, besides actual gang names, like, Crip and Blood. I you have an idea then tell me and I might change it okay? And, she didn't recognize him because doesn't use Syaoran, he uses Xiao Lang. While Sakura uses Ying Fa. And to Iicybaby, of course! I LOVE S+S!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!...! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

... - Flashbacks

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

KN:...- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

**__**

Chapter 2: The leader eh?

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

! Outside on the street !

Sakura is walking out of school surrounded by her friends/fellow gang members. She checks her watch and yells out her traditional,

"HOE! I'm gonna be so late!"

Madison looks at her curiously.

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Um...nothing, Tory, he wanted me to cook something special for dinner tonight." Sakura replied nervously.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'llsee you later then, Sakura."

Madison said and left inthe oppositedirection. A few minutes later, Sakura appeared on the doorstep of Syaoran's house. She softly knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Syaoran answered the door.

! Syaoran's POV !

I looked out the little hole and saw Sakura standing there looking...although I hate to say it, adorable. Then I saw her bandanna and saw that it was the kind that only the leader wore.

'So, she's the one they call Ying Fa...'

I thought. I took off my Wolves bandanna and I then answered the door and let her in.

! Normal POV !

"Hi Li! I'm here as promised!" Sakura says smiling cheerfully.

"Hey Kinomoto. Okay, come in. How about you show me how to make...whatever you want to make." Syaoran replied, in his normal voice.

"Alright, let's make...fried rice, fried dumplings, and some Chow Mien and for dessert, how about a chocolate cake?" asks Sakura.

"That's good, let's go to the kitchen." Syaoran replied.

The head to the kitchen and they start making the fried rice and dumplings and the Chow Mien. They were finished that in about a half-hour. Then they started on the cake and they finished it soon after. Then Sakura smiled and said,

"I guess I'll be going now." Syaoran smiled and said,

"Alright Sakura, I guess I'll see you around." Sakura smiled and then left.

Syaoran closed the door behind her, and stared after her in wonder,

'She seems so innocent. She doesn't seem cut out to be any kind of gang leader...'

He shrugged,

"We shall find out soon enough, if she is worthy of her title."

!The Wolves !

Syaoran left out of his apartment and he met up with his gang, and they went out to spray paint their insignia, the Wolf. While his fellow members were doing that he went out on a huge wall and spray painted Sakura and put a wolf in her hand and next to her and made the wolf green to symbolize that she was his and nobody was to touch her. SN: Hi! Its me Sun-chan! I just wanted to tell you that he made cherry blossoms going around her it was beautiful, almost like a picture... He then left and went home as did the rest of his gang.

! The Blossoms !

The Blossoms went out to put out their insignia as well later, actually right after the Wolves left. As the other girls went around doing their thing, Sakura went and made a picture of Syaoran and made Pink Cherry Blossoms surrounding the picture to say that if anyone were to touch him, they would pay. KN: Hey it's me! Kay-chan! I just wanted to say that the picture was an exact replica of him! She then left and went home as well as the rest of her gang.

_Kay-chan:_ This is the First Chapter. Just a little something, I thought that we could have to wear they are claiming each other, but they don't realize that they are rivals. Just review! PLEASE! ANYTHING IS WELCOME! Flames and Comments! PLEASE! R&R!

_Sun-chan:_ Kay-chan! Calm down! Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: Your Xiao Lang! Let's get it ...

Kaylie-chan: Wow! I got reviews! I'm so happy! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the attacks fit my characters and to make the names make sense, with the character who the move belonged to. Oh, and to a certain reviewer who didn't like my story, Bleep YOU! I never begged you to review, if you didn't like it, all that you have to say is that you didn't. If you had an idea, you should have said something, like I asked. Don't be all—

Sun-chan: Kay-chan! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!...! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

... - Flashbacks

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

KN:...- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

**__**

Chapter 2: WHAT! He's Xiao Lang? Let's GET IT ON!

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...) _

! The Blossoms Headquarters !

Sakura, Madison, Ashley, and the others were talking when, a guy came around their turf, with a wolves bandanna and threw it in their window.

"What was that?" asks Sakura.

Madison shrugs and goes and picks it up. She reads it to her fellow gang members.

"It says, Ying Fa! I dare you to come with only your two most trusted 'sisters' and fight our leader and his two most trusted 'brothers' at the Park. At exactly 4pm after school, this Friday. Come here or we will have another gang war, and I know that you don't want one of your girls to die, again."

Madison finishes. Everyone looks at Sakura wondering whom she was going to pick, her strongest, and her wisest or just any old person. She was their leader and they trusted her judgement completely. Sakura sat there and then she smiled and said,

"I know who I choose. I choose Madison, for she is a quick thinker and a good fighter, and I choose Ashley because she is the greatest fighter among us, and she can follow how a person moves easier than the rest of us. However, girls, this could be a set up so, you guys hide in the bushes and the trees around us, for you never know what the Wolves might pull. So, girls, go to the Park at 3pm to get in your positions. We call know that they think that I am too trusting to pull this so, just in case they try to pull one of these, we'll be prepared."

Sakura says and they leave. Ready for the following day, which was Friday. KN: The Park is called Tomoeda Hill Park, Made it up!

!The next day at the Park !

The next day they appeared Syaoran with Eli and Eric and Sakura with Madison and Ashley.

"Syaoran! You're the leader of the Wolves, the one they call Xiao Lang? Well then, I guess you already know that they call me Ying Fa. These are my most trusted, Tomoyo and Rose." Sakura says.

"Yes, I do know who you are Ying Fa. My most trusted are Eriol and Night."

Syaoran says. They nod to each other and they get ready for the fight. Then on Sakura and Syaoran's left you see Madison and Eli fighting and on Sakura and Syaoran's right you see Ashley and Eric fighting. Then you see Sakura and Syaoran fighting. When you fight, and especially if they are rival gangs, you fight no emotion matters.

! Tomoyo AKA Madison vs. Eriol AKA Eli !

Madison and Eli go at it, they are both quick thinkers and good fighters, they are neither getting the upper hand or is the other losing. Then Madison thought quick and ducked and punched and made contact and when Eli bent over she punched him in his chin and then stood in her fighting stance ready for his attack. Eli turned was still bent over, and since he knew that she had magic he covered his aura and then went into his fighting stance. He then ran full force and punched her right in stomach. She bent over and he kneed her right in the chin. She stood and did a back flip and masked her aura and flipped on over him and punched him square in the back and then jumped on his shoulders and pushed him down. Eli stood, bleeding fairly badly, but was not beaten.

He grinned and did a front flip and a series of different flips and while flipping he kicked her square in the stomach while she was still in pain, he jumped over her and punched her square in the back. He then he jumped up and into his fighting stance and she stood up, bleeding as badly as he was. They grinned at each other and rushed into each other and then after a while you see them both come apart and they were bleeding in various cuts and bruises and wounds. They glared at each other and then tried again, but they were both tired and when they were inches away from each other, they fainted falling onto the ground, next to each other.

! Ashley AKA Rose vs. Eric AKA Night !

Ashley and Eric go at it, they are both the best fighters in their gangs and they can see the style the moves of the other as well. So they begin, doing different styles trying to get the other confused, but it wasn't working, for they knew what the other was doing before the other one was about to do it. They were fighting when Ashley thought quick and used one of Sakura's moves, she stood and waited for Night to attack and when he did she jumped onto him and used her feet to flip him over. The Blossoms call that the Cherry Blossom Flip.

Eric grinned and used one of Syaoran's moves while running to her he jumped and did a flip mid air and landed on top of her shoulders and twisted his legs, and jumped down and kicked her up into the air and when she fell down he punched her in the stomach, and it all happened before you could say, OUCH! The Wolves call that the Little Wolf Combo.

Ashley stood up and grinned and went back to using her favorite style. She jumped and did a split in the air and while she was coming down she made her fist come down first and all you see is him blocking the attack and counter it with a punch in her stomach. She fell down and got back up. She had various cuts and bruises. She was in her fighting stance, and grinning. She then used a move that Madison made up. She jumped up did a flip around him, and while making flips around him, she punched him then jumped on top of him and stomped on his shoulders. She jumped off of him and hit him in his stomach a couple of times, the Blossoms call that the Lavender Revenge. He stood up just as bruised as she was and just as tired as she was. They once again rushed into each other and just before they reached each other, they fainted, from pain, and of course, exhaustion.

! Ying Fa AKA Sakura vs. Xiao Lang AKA Syaoran !

They fight, then Sakura screams,

"You knew and you never said! I'm not even surprised!"

"Of course not! It's not ethical! We are ENEMIES!"

he replied, with a yell. They fight and Sakura uses her move, the Cherry Blossom Flip and combined it with Ashley's move. She jumped and did a split in the air and fell down like that and then drove her body into Syaoran and just before she fell on him, she fell on his shoulders and stomped and jumped and pounded his shoulders with her fists and then she jumped back onto his shoulders again and stomped one more time then she jumped off of him and punched in square in the jaw. The Blossoms call that the Rose's Fury.

He stood up and grinned, happy to have a challenge. He performed the Little Wolf Combo and combined it with Eli's move, the Wolves call it the Reincarnation's Fury. He jumped up and flipped over her and then bone rushed her from behind and then turned her around before she fell down and punched her in her chest and when she fell he stomped her on her back. She stood up and was bleeding from various cuts and wounds and bruises, however, she grinned. He looked at her, kind of shocked and grinned as well, happy for a challenge. She used a mixed move she made up herself, called the Cherry Blossom's Fury. She did a series of flips around him and while doing the flips Cherry Blossoms appeared to be falling wherever she landed and then the Cherry Blossoms flew and hit Syaoran with such force, that it stung and while this was happening, Sakura jumped onto his shoulder and stomped him and the jumped off of him and then did a twirl and as she did the Cherry Blossoms blocked his line of vision and she jumped up and hit him right on the head then stood up, grinning happily. Although, if you looked closely, you could tell that she was panting heavily.

She was tired and Syaoran knew it, so he used his signature move, Little Wolf's Anger. He ran around her and as she became dizzy, he jumped up and kicked her in her back then turned and hit her in the chest and then before she fell he kicked her up in the air and then when she fell down he punched her in her back and then he stomped her. He grinned and stood up and you could tell just as well as you could tell from Sakura that he was tired for they both had various cuts and bruises. Sakura stood up and looked at him, her emerald eyes, held pride and she would not go down without a fight. She was trained by her brother to never give up, never! Syaoran looked at her with determination in his eyes. They both yelled and ran to hit each other but they were so drained from their attacks that they didn't have enough energy to do any real damage. They kicked and punched in various combos then they hit each other at the same time and then they fell, tired and they then fainted. Their fellow gang members then appear and they glared at the other gang, however, they were too worried with their leaders and with the others that they just picked their leader and their chosen ones, and they then left. Each of them going to their own headquarters.

_Kay-chan:_ This is the Second Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good? I thought that it would be hot to see their fighting styles, and their specialty's. Oh and for all who are wondering, Eli, Sakura, and Syaoran and get this, Madison, have the major powers, Sakura of course, Clow Mistress and Madison is the Mistress of the Flower Book. It's not as pathetic as the Book sounds, trust me! Syaoran and Eli you should all know. Ashley, she just has levitation and telepathy and she can teleport at will, just know that it is HOT! Just review! PLEASE! ANYTHING IS WELCOME! Flames and Comments! PLEASE! R&R!

_Sun-chan:_ Kay-chan! Calm down! Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3: GirlGuy Talk!

Kaylie-chan: Wow! I got reviews! I'm so happy! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the words sound like the characters! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!...! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

... - Flashbacks

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

KN:...- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

**__**

Chapter 3: Girl/Guy Talk!

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...) _

! The Blossoms Headquarters !

Sakura, Madison, and Ashley were sitting around in Madison house, almost healed. They had some major bruises. Ashley had a broken wrist and Madison and Sakura just had a lot of bruises and cuts.

"Ashley, you should let us use the Heal Card. Cuz I don't like being sick!" Madison says.

"Oh alright! Go ahead!" Ashley says to her. Madison smiled and said,

"Oh Key of my Heart, ancient powers forever inside, I call you to come to me and forever draw your power from my Heart, Release!"

Her staff appears and it has a heart where Sakura's has a star. Sakura smiles and takes her pendant and says,

"Oh Key of my Star, with powers burning bright, draw your power from my Light, Release!"

They take out the Heal Card and yell,

"Heal Card, Release and Dispel!"

The Heal Card came out and healed Ashley and Madison and Sakura. She smiled at the captors and went back to its Card form. They grinned and let their staffs turn backinto their pendant formagain, andimmediately put it around their necks.

"I know that we are supposed to not like or even think about our rival gang's members, but, Eriol was HOT!" Madison says blushing a little bit.

"I think that Night was HOT!" Ashley sayslaughing despite herself.

"Well, I think that Xiao Lang was HOT!" Sakura said with a small grin. They all started laughing and start talking about how cute they were.

"Night's eyes are a beautiful hazel and he has a BANGING body!" Ashley sayslaughing and making googly eyes atthe picture in her mind.

"Eriol's eyes are an enticing Blue and he has such wisdom and he has a BANGING body!" Madison says thinking of him, the blush getting a deeper red.

"Nah, Xiao Lang! His body was HOT and his eyes are a beautiful and enticing amber..." Sakura says, trailing off, a look appeared in her eyes that looked a lot like love, or like, her two best friends weren't too sure. But whatever it was, it couldn't be healthy, it might impair their judgement.

"Sakura! Don't even think about it, you know that you can't fall for Xiao Lang! He is the leader of our RIVAL gang! It's forbidden! Sakura, please, I don't want you to get hurt..." Ashley said to Sakura, knowing that it would only lead to hearbreak for their innocentleader.

"Please, just watch your heart, your so innocent, yet so strong, but, please, don't fall for him, you can't, it's forbidden! Saku, It's FORBIDDEN!" Madison says to Sakura making Sakura look her in the eyes.

"I know, I know, don't worry." Sakura says and smiles at her best friends.

"I think that we should all keep that in mind, when it comes to Night, Eriol, and Xiao Lang." Ashley says and they nod and they go up to bed. Kero sat on the balcony, thinking. Something was coming, but what, he didn't even know.

! The Wolves !

Syaoran, Eli, and Eric were over Eric's house. They are all pretty much hurt, just like the girls. Actually, exactly like the girls, but they are all healed because Eli healed them when they awoke. They then started talking about their rival gang, the Blossoms.

"Guys, I know that we aren't supposed to like or even think about our rival gang members, but I saying though, Tomoyo was HOT!" Eli says and they started laughing at his sudden outburst.

"Rose, now she was HOT!" Eric said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ying Fa, she is HOT!" Syaoran said with a thoughtful expression. They all started laughing.

"Too bad that they are our rivals, cause, I wouldn't mind them becoming our girls, would you guys?" asks Eric to his two best friends. The three look at each other and shook their heads.Ofcourse theywouldn't!

"Eli, Eric, too bad that it is forbidden." Syaoran says to them.

KN and SN: We know we know, totally not how Syaoran acts, but lets say that since they are his best friends that they are the only people that he acts like this around.

They nodded to agree with Syaoran, too bad it is forbidden... They think about the girls one last time, and they then go upstairs to bed... only to dream of what could be.

! Normal POV !

When the girls and the guys went to bed all they could think about was their rivals, the ones that they are forbidden to like. And wishing that it didn't have to be like that... All the while, someone or something was watching them, and only time will tell what it is.

_Kay-chan:_ This is the Third Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good? Oh and Syaoran, Sakura, Madison, Ashley, Eli and Eric are all 16 years old. Oh and Eric has the same powers as Ashley, for anyone that was wondering! Just review! PLEASE! ANYTHING IS WELCOME! Flames and Comments! PLEASE! R&R!

_Sun-chan:_ Kay-chan! Calm down! Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: Eavesdroppers!

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the words sound like the characters!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

**__**

Chapter 4:Eavesdropping!!

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    Sakura and her gang were walking out of their final class, and so was Syaoran's gang. {KN: hehehehe did I mention that they went to the same school? I am soooo GOOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry, back to the story!}They all glared at each other and left to go to their separate ways. "Hey, Madison, can I come over?" asks Sakura. "Sure, Kura! Ask Ashley and Meilin if they wanna come too." Madison says smiling. They put on their bandanna and revert to calling them by their flowers and nicknames {SN: Some have more than one.}. "Alright Lavender." Ying Fa says. "Rose! Fire! You wanna come over to Lavender's house with me?" she asks them. {KN: Meilin is Fire, just so that you know!} "Sure, Ying!" they replied. The other two as well as the other Blossoms put on their bandannas and they all left, going the separate ways. Meanwhile, The Wolves were walking out and they were going their separate ways but, Eli, Eric, Syaoran and Malik were walking to Eli's house which happens to be near Madison's house, they saw the girls and followed behind them quietly, eavesdropping. {KN: I know, I know, definite Syaoran OOC, but I'm saying though, I need him to hear this!}
    "Hey, Lavender, I wish that it wasn't forbidden..." Rose says. "Me too..." Lavender replied. "What are you guys talking about?" Fire asked. "Fire, remember our battle with the Wolves? Well we met, these guys, right, their names were Night, Eriol, and Xiao Lang. And according to us, they were BANGING!" Ying Fa says laughing. "Really? Aw man Ying, you should have brought me along, I only got to pick up, Lavender. Hey Lavender, did you call yourself Tomoyo again?" asks Fire. "Of course Fire, I like to use that! Besides you don't always like to be called Fire you like your other nickname, Blood Red Rose or Red Rose for short. We just always call you Fire, cause I don't feel like calling you Red Rose, Fire is easier! Besides, I only use Tomoyo when I fight!" says Lavender. "True...True..." says Fire nodding. They then laugh and talk about other stuff, while walking to Lavender's house, they were close to her house by now though. While they were talking the guys were taking it all in. Tomoyo or Lavender, Ying Fa, and Rose thought they were banging. Cause they thought the same thing. Malik however was clueless. When the girls finally reached Madison's house they saw Eli's house. "Who lives there, Lavender?" asks Rose. "Oh, I heard some guys named Eli lives there, I hear he goes to our school, I wonder why I never met him before?" Lavender replied. They shrugged and went inside. When they went inside, Malik looked at Night and Eriol, and Xiao Lang. "Guys, and why are you suddenly happy?" Malik a.k.a. Star asked. "They are the girls we fought on Friday. Well, at least the ones called, Ying Fa, Rose and Lavender or Tomoyo as she called herself Friday. They were battered, but they moved with such grace, they are so cute...too bad it's forbidden." Night said. "Oh...the one they called Fire, she's cute too. But as you guys' said, it's forbidden..." Star said. They sighed and nodded and left. 
__     Kay-chan: This is the Fourth Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was REALLY REALLY short but, I couldn't really think of anything else! A reviewer suggested it and I was thinking about it. So, I just decided to do it! I hope you guys liked it!! Just review!! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING IS WELCOME!!! Flames and Comments!! PLEASE!! R&R!!
__Sun-chan: Kay-chan! Calm down! Please review. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped! part 1

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the words sound like the characters!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 5:Kidnapped!! Part 1

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Monday Afternoon !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley were walking from school, when some lady appeared in front of them. "Excuse us, Ms." Ashley said and tried to walk around her, but the lady wouldn't let her. At this, the girls got slightly mad. Sakura, going in front of her friends went up to the lady and said, "You don't want mess with us, we aren't little kids, we can defend ourselves. Please, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave, Ms." "The name is Taolyna. You girls will come with me. You are a threat to us." She replied to Sakura. Sakura looks at the girls and they nod. They put their bandanna's on and Lavender, Fire and Rose got into their fighting stances, watching the lady carefully. Sakura stood up to Taolyna. "Okay, Taolyna, who is 'us'?" Sakura asks Taolyna. "That's none of your business, Card Mistress." She replied smiling evilly. Sakura looks at her shocked but immediately regained her attitude. "Well, you know my secret, what's yours?" Sakura replied. "You'll find out soon enough, child." Taolyna replied. Taolyna put her hands together and shot an energy ball at her. Sakura dodged and glared at her, then, strangely enough, Sakura smirked. {SN: SAKURA! Yes, I spelled it correctly!} Taolyna looked at Sakura like she was crazy. ~ Ashley, Madison, let's show her a bit of our power...Ashley, watch, see if while we are using our powers, see if you can attack her using your martial arts okay? ~ Sakura says telepathically. ~ Right! ~ They replied. They all grinned when Madison stood up and went up next to Sakura and they took their pendants and said their chant and their staff appeared. Madison then yelled, "Mirror! Make an image of me! Mirror!" Mirror came out and became Madison. Then Sakura grins knowing exactly what she is thinking and called out Mirror and Twin. "Mirror! Make an image of me! Twin! Make a twin of Ashley! Mirror! Twin!" Mirror goes to Sakura and Mirror became Sakura. Twin went to Ashley and Twin became Ashley and Ashley and the real Ashley. {KN: This is how the Twin works, right?} "Are you ready Taolyna?" asks Madison. "Come on Flower Mistress." Taolyna replied. Sakura and Madison grin and nod at each other. They take out a certain card each. They yell out at the same time, "Shot Card! Shoot at Taolyna! Shot!" The Shot came out and began shooting at Taolyna and while the shot was doing this, the twin card went after Taolyna with Ashley leading them. Taolyna shoots blasts of energy at the Shot and trying to dodge the Twin and Ashley and also Meilin. Then in a whirl of threatening electricity, another one appeared. "Taolyna! What are you doing! Get the Mistress' and their friends, they will be useful!" the guy replied. "Tylon! Brother! Help me! They are bombarding me!" Taolyna replied looking at Tylon. "Tao, if you weren't my sister, I wouldn't be doing this!" he replied and shot a blast at the shot and Shot was sent back to its card form. Sakura and Madison grabbed it and put it back and could only watch as Twin came back to Sakura and then Mirror, who was fighting with Ashley and Meilin also came back into card form and went to both captors, as Tylon shot another blast at them. Then, Ashley and Meilin were also flown back as they tried to fight back. Then, Tylon grabbed the two captors as they tried to help their friends, their guard down. Then, Taolyna grabbed the other two. As they disappeared you heard four boys cry out, "STOP!" The four girls looked up and saw Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik and then they fainted, but not before seeing that Syaoran, Eli, and Eric also had powers, which they saw through their auras. 
    The boys were walking down the street and saw a fight going on. Then they noticed that a guy appeared out of no where. They stopped to watch what would happen. They saw the guy blast at some of the people, then they came back to the other two girls, who from what Syaoran and Eli could tell was Sakura and Madison from their auras which were pink and lavender. They also heard the guy, which they found out from the conversation between him and the girl was Tylon and the girl was Taolyna called Tao for short were related. Before they could even fight back, they disappeared. The guys were angry and their auras flared up high! They were gonna find the girls even if it killed them. They then were faced with how on earth were they gonna tell the girls parents that those girls were gone. Just then, the TTT came around and they knew that the leader was Ying Fa's older brother. So, they went and told him what had happened at least what they knew, in private, with Julien. Tory nodded and called Touya, Ashley's twin brother and told him everything. He nodded and agreed to tell the other girls' parents that they were over Sakura's house, since their father wasn't home this month anyway. Then, they separated and Touya, Tory and Julian, used a little magic and changed into the parent's of their relative or friend and told the school that the girls weren't going to be in school for a while because they were all sick. The school excepted that excuse and they were excused. Then, they changed back and at that same time, Syaoran told Wei what had happened and Wei nodded and called the school saying that Syaoran was going to miss school because he had to go back home to China. Eli called and said he was going back home because his relatives in China had a death in the family. Then Eric and Malik did the same since they were related and that was it. Touya and Tory and Julien had to miss school as well so they were taking care of their sisters and Julian was caring for a sick family member. With that, Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik all went to the Kinomoto residence and waited for a message from the girls...
__     Kay-chan: This is the Fifth Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was short but, I had to leave you in suspense, with them hoping to get the message, and this is just the beginning, I said part one, I don't know how many parts, but this ordeal will bring them together, PROMISE! However, they will...oops! I was about to let you know what was going to happen! Sorry! You can't FIND OUT!! A reviewer suggested it and I was thinking about it. So, I just decided to do it! I hope you guys liked it!! Just review!! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING IS WELCOME!!! Flames and Comments!! PLEASE!! R&R!!
__Sun-chan: Kay-chan! Calm down! And don't say anything else about the later chapters!! Anyway, Please review. Thanks. 


	7. CHapter 6:Kidnapped! Part 2

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the words sound like the characters!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 6:Kidnapped!! Part 2

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    Sakura groaned got up and looked around her and saw Meilin and Madison to her right and Ashley to her left. She looked around and then she remembered what happened before she blacked out and about the boys and their aura's. "Madison! Meilin! Ashley! Wake up!!" Sakura said to each shaking them up. They groaned and looked up at Sakura with confusion in their eyes, they then remembered what happened and they looked around and saw that they were in some type of cell. 
    "Okay, what are we gonna do?" asked Meilin. "I don't have any idea." Madison said. "Guys, I have an idea, you remember when we blacked out, did you see the guys' aura's? I believe that it was Xiao Lang, Eriol, and Night with some other guy. But the three that we fought had an aura each. Meilin, since you have no magic you can't do this, but Madison, Ashley, and I can send a message to them. If you guys think that their magic is that strong." Sakura said. "That's right! I think that we can, besides, even if they can't, my brother sure can!" Ashley said. "I think that we should, it would be useful, and maybe, even though they hate us and we are enemies, they just might help us." Madison said. "I don't think that those three boys will even help us. I think that you guys should only contact Kero, Kiro, Yue, Yuino, Tory and Touya." Meilin said. "That's true, we are enemies...We have to contact the Blossoms and tell them to put Jessica in charge for now while we are away as well." Sakura said thinking of her gang, her second family and her friends. "That's true we'll tell Touya to tell the girls that, and maybe, if we can, we can use the Mirror to be us so that nobody would think that anything was wrong cause they would check on us." Madison said. "Okay, then its settled, we are going to tell Touya and Tory and our guardians." Ashley said. They all nodded. Then, Madison, Sakura, and Ashley closed their eyes and they began to use their powers to send the message. ~ Touya, Tory, this is Sakura, Madison, and Ashley, we don't have enough energy to make this long because of the battle. So, listen, we are all regaining our magical energy and we are locked up in a cell, and we don't have any idea where we are, we need you guys to help us! Please!! Oh, and Yuino, you are to become leader until I come back, please tell the girls something and make sure they don't try to come and visit!! Try anything! Kero, Kiro, we have to hide our aura so that they won't be able to tell that we are awake, please, come soon, our powers are almost fully regenerated, but we still need you guys. Yue, Yuino, listen to Touya and Tory you too Kero, and Kiro! Be good, we out...~ The girls open their eyes and cover their aura's, and hoped that the guys got the message.
    ~!~!~!~!~! Touya, Tory, Kero, Kiro, Syaoran, Yuino, Yue, Eli, Eric, Malik ~!~!~!~!
    They had called Jessica and they told her to change into Yuino and told Julien to change into Yue. The guys were shocked especially when they brought down Kero and Kiro and told them what had happened {SN: Kero and Kiro are usually together when the girls go to school, because they get bored in the house all by themselves.}. The two guardians were extremely sad about their mistresses. Then, since they needed as much help as possible, Eli called out his guardians, Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon, but Suppi-chan stayed in his borrowed form and Nakuru transformed to Ruby Moon. Now it was the Touya and Tory's turn to be surprised. After they exchanged stories, they settled down and waited, just then, they received the message and before they could even respond the link was cut off. Syaoran, Eli, Eric, Malik, Ruby and Suppi were wondering what was wrong with them. "Guys, that was the girls, they are alright, but they need our help, they said that they were in a cell and that they were going to hide their aura's so that no one would know that they were awake and that they need out help. They also said that they have no idea where they are, and that they are regaining their energy. Yuino, you heard what Madison and Sakura said, call the girls and tell them that Sakura has put you in charge until they are 'better' and not to come and visit, until they desire to have visitors." Touya said. Yuino nodded and called all the girls and told them what she was told to tell them. "Done Touya. Should we start out now?" asks Yuino. "Wait, we don't know where to go...I know, even though her aura is covered, can one of you guys still call them, mentally and ask them to ask Illusion to make an Illusion of the outside and to show us the Illusion?" Eli asks. "I suppose we could, but I need you guys to help me." Touya said. They all nodded, they closed their eyes and sent the message to them as a reply for the link was still there, although the girls couldn't respond back because they didn't have enough energy. ~ Girls, I know that we are probably asking allot, but Sakura, Madison, if you can, use Illusion to make an Illusion of the outside and tell Illusion to send the illusion here to us at the Kinomoto Residence in other words, just try...~ Then they cut off the link. They then waited...
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The girls ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    The girls received the message and Meilin looked at them and knew that they had received a reply. "So, what did they say?" Meilin whispered. {KN: They are all whispering, okay? Sorry that I didn't mention it before! Heheheh.} "They said that they want Madison and I to use the Illusion, if we can to make an illusion of the outside and to send it to them if we have enough energy which we now do. Do you think that we should risk it?" Sakura says. "I think that we should and if whoever has us come for us, at least we know where we are right now at least." Madison says. They all nod and Madison and Sakura say their chant and they take out the Illusion and whisper to the card, "Make an illusion of the outside and send it to the Kinomoto Residence." Then they say, "Illusion Release and dispel! Illusion!" The Illusion Cards comes out and nods to them and goes outside and makes the Illusion and sends it to the boys. Then it comes back and returns to Card form and they put it away, just as Tylon comes inside the cell with a grin on his face with Taolyna right behind him. "I see that you girls are up. You are all going to meet the master, you should be pleased, for the master went through allot to get you people here. They grab them and push them along to the master's room whoever that was.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The guys !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    
The guys got the Illusion and saw that it was somewhere in the forest, then Yuino made a picture of it and then nodded at the Illusion and it flew back to their respective mistress'. "Where is that?" asks Eric. "How about we go to the forest and check it out, we all have magic except for Malik, so, he'd stay with Eric and if something happens or we find it, we'll use our mind to reach for each other. They all nodded and with that they left the house with Yue's picture in mind. Yue flew Tory, Kero transformed and took Malik and Yuino took Touya, Kiro transformed and took Eric and Ruby Moon took Eli and Suppi transformed and took Syaoran.
__     Kay-chan: This is the Sixth Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was short but, I had to leave you in suspense, with the girls wondering who the master is and with the guys wondering if they will ever find the place. I said part two, I don't know how many parts, but this ordeal will bring them together, PROMISE! However, they will...oops! I was about to let you know what was going to happen! Sorry! You can't FIND OUT!! A reviewer suggested it and I was thinking about it. So, I just decided to do it! I hope you guys liked it!! Just review!! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING IS WELCOME!!! Flames and Comments!! PLEASE!! R&R!!
__Sun-chan: Kay-chan! Calm down! And don't say anything else about the later chapters!! Anyway, Please review. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 7: Kidnapped! Part 3

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the words sound like the characters!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 7:Kidnapped!! Part 3

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    As they were getting pushed into the master's room they were all shocked and were completely quite, they didn't want to die. They went into the master's room with Taolyna and Tylon behind them. "Taolyna! Tylon! Leave my presence! Now! I wish to talk to the girls right now..." the master said to them. The twins nodded and left. "Girls, or should I say, Card Mistress' give me your Cards, now!" the master said to them. "Never!" Sakura replied. "Who are you?" Ashley asked. "My name is Yamazaki however I am called Master. Oh, and NEVER speak out of turn! NEVER!" Yamazaki said and shot a bit of lightning at her before she had anytime to react and she was hit directly, she fell down to one knee, but them stood back up with her skirt a little messed up. 
    "Now, like I said, give me your Cards, Mistress'." Master said. "Like I said, NO!" Sakura said standing in front of the girls like the leader she was. The girls were kind of surprised because Sakura never sounded this mad. The Master looks at her and laughs at her, he raises his hand and Sakura floats to him, but not by her own will. "You are very lovely...Sakura...means cherry blossom, so perfect for you..." Yamazaki said. "Let go of me!" Sakura says and starts trying to hit him but it wasn't working. "Sakura!" Ashley, Madison, and Meilin yelled. Ashley then brought her hands out in front of her and tried to bring her back over there to them. Yamazaki laughed at Ashley's attempts. "It won't work girl!" Yamazaki said. "Flower Mistress! How come you haven't tried to save your friend? Your best friend am I correct? I am shocked..." Master said laughing. "I am! Watch my magic!" Madison yells and then says, "Shock Card! Power Card! Truth Card! Release and dispel! Come to me now!!" Madison yells and takes out the Cards and uses her wand and the Cards come out and face her. "Shock give him your best shot, Power your strong of course so I want you to help out in your own way and finally Truth, I want you to make him tell the truth in everything that I or the girls ask him, okay, now go do your jobs!" Madison told them. They nodded and tried their best, a few minutes the Power Card came back to her then Shock, but Truth stayed on. "Master! Why do you want us!" Madison yelled. "I want to because I want your power and your beauty to be all mine the beauty of both captors!!" Yamazaki yelled although he didn't want to state why. "Through Card! Make Sakura able to go through stuff so that she can come back over here! Through! Release and dispel!" Madison yelled and the Through Card worked its magic and Sakura ran to them. "Through! Return!" it returned to Madison and they together got ready to fight him. 
    ~!~! Malik, Syaoran, Eli, Eric, Touya, Tory, Yue, Yuino, Kero, Kiro, Ruby Moon ~!~
They landed in the surrounding area and they split up after agreeing to meet back in at least 2 hours. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Syaoran and Yue !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
As Syaoran and Yue worked together, Syaoran thought about Sakura. 'I hope that she's okay...' 'You like her right?' 'who are you?' 'I'm you stupid, also known as Syaoran's inner self.' 'Really? I don't like the leader of my rival gang, inner self.' 'Yes you do, admit it!' 'No! I don't like her!' 'yes you do! I'm you, I would know!' 'I don't like her!!' 'True, you don't like her, you LOVE her.' As this inner fight was going on Yue looked at Syaoran in curiosity cause it looked like he was arguing to himself. {KN: You have no idea!!} "Li are you okay? Are you looking for Mistress Sakura's energy?" Yue asked. "Yea...Yea...I am." Syaoran said kind of stupidly. He stopped the battle with himself to look for his Sakura's aura. 'Did I just think that Sakura was mine?' 'Yea...ya did. I told you that you liked her!' 'fine fine I like her. But that's it!' 'Yea, riiight.' 'Shut UP!' After ending that little conversation he looked for her aura. He found it, but it was faint like something was blocking it from being shone. "Yue, I think that I found her aura. It's pink just like Kinomoto's." Syaoran said to Yue. Yue stretched his senses and found it, it was so weak that he could sense it normally. Yue nodded to Syaoran. "Let's send the message then, shall we?" Yue said. "Right." Syaoran replied. They clasped hands and reached out to the guys and guardians. ~ We think that we found them, Yue is going to fly above where we are meet us there! ~ They ended the link and Yue flew above the trees to show them where they were. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Eli and Ruby Moon ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
They were walking looking for the girls' aura's, but to no avail. 'Where could she be??' 'You do know that you like her, right?' 'I can't, we are on opposites sides, she is part of a gang that is my rival gang.' 'Eli, be for real, you know that you like her...the one they call Tomoyo or Lavender.' 'No, I'm way past like, the first time I saw her I fell in love.' 'At least your not in denial like some other people.' Ruby Moon was to busy looking for the aura of the girls to pay Eli any mind so she didn't see him acting like he was talking to himself. They then received the message and saw Yue and Ruby Moon took Eli and they flew over to them and they waited for the others with Syaoran. 
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Eric, Malik and Kiro ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
As they were walking around hoping to see something. As they were Eric was thinking of the one called Rose. 'I hope that she's okay...' 'Why? Do you like her?' 'Hey who are you? You're not Eli or Syaoran! Who are you?' 'I'm you conscience, stupid! Call me Conscience, okay Eric?' 'Yea, aiight, whatever.' 'Anyway like I was saying, you like Rose.' 'No, I don't!' 'Yea, ya do!!' "No...NO I don't!' 'Stop lying to yourself, I'm your conscience remember, I know how you feel!' 'I don't like her, I love her....' 'Tell me I didn't just say that...' 'Yea, ya did! About time you admitted it!' Then as that conversation was happening, Malik and his conscience had a little conversation. 'I hope that Fire is okay.' 'Why do you like her?' 'Who are you?' 'Can't you tell, I'm your conscience! Call me Conscience okay?' 'Alright, whatever.' 'So you do like her right?' 'I like her, no, I love her, yea...' 'At least your more admitting than other people to how you feel about Fire.' Just then they then they got the message from Syaoran and Yue. They nodded and Kiro took him to where they were and they waited for the others.
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Tory and Kero ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    
"Where is my sister!!!" yelled Tory trying to find Sakura. "Calm down Tory, we have to concentrate in order to find Sakura." Kero replied. Tory nodded. Just then they received the message and then Kero picked up Tory and they flew to where the others where. 
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Touya and Yuino ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
"Where is my sister!!" yelled Tory getting upset. "Calm down! Your sister will be fine! I would know if she were dead so she is alive so calm down, Touya!" Yuino yelled back just as frustrated. Touya looked at Yuino and nodded, secretly, he had a slight crush on her, at least her human form and her other form matter of fact, Clow made her a thorough female. Just then they got the message and Yuino picked him up and they flew to where everyone else were. They saw Yue finally float back down.
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ the guys and the guardians ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
"I found Ying Fa's aura!" Syaoran said. They were surprised and then when they all concentrated they felt the other girls' aura's as well. They were excited. "So, now what are we supposed to do now?" asked Malik. "Well, We can teleport to where they are since we know they are here surrounded by an invisibility force field." Eric said. Eli smiled and nodded. The others nodded and they got into a circle with the most powerful in the middle being both Eli and Syaoran. They concentrated on the girls' auras and were transported to them....
__     Kay-chan: This is the Seventh Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda long it was 12 pages long!! I had to leave you guys wondering how they will react right?? Aren't you wondering? I know that I am! And I'm the author!!! It's almost over though...or is it?? I said part three, I don't know how many parts, but this ordeal will bring them together, PROMISE! A reviewer suggested it and I was thinking about it. So, I just decided to do it! I hope you guys liked it!! Just review!! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING IS WELCOME!!! Flames and Comments!! PLEASE!! R&R!!
__Sun-chan: Kay-chan! Calm down! Anyway, Please review. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 8: We are home, they NEED to be ...

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, to make the words sound like the characters!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 8: We are home, they NEED to be trained and it begins...again! Hold on! What's this?

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Normal !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
The girls looked over and they saw the guys appear. From the looks on Yamazaki's face he was surprised as well at their appearance. "Ying Fa, Tomoyo, Rose, Fire!" yelled Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The girls looked at each other surprised and then looked at them again and said back, "What are you guys doing here??" Touya, Tory, Yuino, Kero, Kiro, and Yue called out, "Ying, Rose, Mistress, Fa, Mistress, Fire!!" they said respectively. "Touya, Tory, Yuino, Kero, Kiro, Yue! What took you guys so long?" they replied smiling a bit. 
Seeing this, Yamazaki smiled to himself, and although Truth card was still on him, he could still use his powers and he quietly summoned a HUGE fireball in one hand and a HUGE mixture of all the different elements in one hand and then he let it use screaming, "HA!" They all turned around, but the girls didn't have enough time to react {KN: The Truth had returned right...now! And Madison has it back}. They screamed and Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and then surprisingly enough Malik became so angry that he sparked his magic that he was never able to tap into and it came out strong enough to surprise everyone but they were too worried about the girls. Their aura's glowed strongly and they ran and saved their girls respectively. The girls looked at the guys and blushed a little bit. "Thanks..." they murmured to the guys. They guys looked down at the girls in their arms and nodded. When they had successfully saved the girls the guys put them down and fell down. They were each injured by the blasts. Syaoran looked at the girls, being the leader that he is said, "Are you girls okay?" The girls looked at them and smiled and Sakura said for them all, "Yea, thanks guys." Seeing that the guys are hurt, Sakura and the other girls looked at Yamazaki anger burning in their eyes. 
Then, surprisingly enough, you could feel someone's aura and they looked around and saw that it was Meilin. She was so surprised, but she would deal with her new powers later. Sakura, Madison and Ashley went back to back and then Meilin, with her newfound magic came in and completed the circle of the girls and they lifted their hands at the exact same time, each glowing their own aura. Sakura, pink, Madison, purple, Ashley, gold, Meilin, red and then they gather their magic into their hands and although Yamazaki tried to attack their aura's shielded them from harm. The energy came from, although the girls didn't know it yet, the energy that they each felt came from their love of the boys.{KN: They are floating right now, in mid air!!} Their energy balls glowed their own aura's colors then they brought their energy balls together and it was mixed with the magic of the Stars, of the Heart, of the Sun and of the Fire and they unleashed it onto Yamazaki and he screamed and disappeared yelling, "I'm not dead! I'll be back for you, Card Captors!!" The girls stopped glowing and they were so exhausted that they fainted and the boys caught them before they fell and carried them over to their brothers. "I guess that we can go now..." Malik said. They nodded and they formed the circle but this time, Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik were in the middle and they were each holding a girl, respectively. They closed their eyes and then they disappeared and reappeared in the Kinomoto house.
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 5 DAYS LATER!! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
The girls got up, one by one and when they remembered what had happened they yelled and the guys came running up the stairs, kind of tired but worried all the same. "What's wrong?!?!" they yelled. The girls stopped looked around and then smiled at the boys. "Thanks for saving us, guys." Sakura said for the other girls. The guys blushed slightly and nodded. Then, Sakura and Syaoran thought at the same time, 'Maybe we don't have to be enemies...maybe we can become allies now, maybe, but the only way that this can happen is if we both agree to it.' When they thought it, amber locked with emerald but the moment was quickly broke because of Kero. "Hey, guys, Fire and that boy have powers now and they didn't before, well, I know that Fire didn't, what happened?" asked Madison. "We don't know and his name is Night." Eli replied. "Well, you girls get dressed, we'll all be downstairs and then we will all discuss this." Yuino said and pushed the guys out the room. The girls got dressed and went downstairs. They came downstairs and the guys gawked. They sat down and began discussing how Meilin and Malik now have powers.
    
"Fire didn't used to have powers...maybe it was dormant and was waiting for the proper time to come out and now she needs to try to find out what ever powers are and how her powers are." Ashley said. "Night didn't have powers before either, we need to put them together to get them to fight trying to use their powers." Eli said. "How do you know that we'll be able to use them again?" asked Malik. "You will, you have awakened them, they are ready to be used." Madison replied. "Whatever you guys say." Meilin said. Madison and Sakura turned around to their guardians and told them to go back to their borrowed forms, their borrowed forms knew who they were, or I should say, who the other side of them was. "Okay, Fire and Night, please hold hands, we are going to go with you to another field, where if your powers get to violent, no one will be hurt, Ying Fa will make it, with the Create." Ashley said. They nodded and Sakura took out the Create card and told it to create a battlefield where they could practice. Create created it and showed them where it was. They teleported there and then Madison took out a costume for Meilin and Night to wear. They put it on and got onto the field.
    
"Okay, now, concentrate on your magic and try to make it into whatever your mind tells you to." Eli said. They nodded and concentrated and after a lot of tried were able to make a sword, but everyone else were surprised at how they came out. Meilin's sword had a Blood Red handle with vines going around the handle. The blade had markings that only Meilin knew and she told them that it said 'This sword is the protector of the Fire child, it can destroy as well as save and if anyone is to double cross the Fire child they will pay very severely.' Malik's sword had a Light blue handle with sparks of red in it. The had markings similar to Meilin's but it said 'This sword is the protector of the Sky child, it can save as well as destroy and if the Sky child is ever to be double crossed, they will be destroyed.' Then all of a sudden Meilin and Malik glowed and something came upon them, and it said, "You each have something similar to our swords, do what you told us to do and you will find it as well. For a battle is coming that will test everything that you love and care about." Then they appeared to be regular again. "I guess we should do what the protectors of the 'Fire and Sky children' told us to do." Madison said. They nodded and they each had a different weapon. Syaoran had his sword only it modified a bit., Sakura had her staff and a weapon from her own powers and it was a pair of daggers. Madison had her staff and a weapon of her own powers and it an Amazon stick that was sharpened at the edges so sharp that it could kill. Eli had his staff and a weapon made of his own powers and it was a sword. Ashley had a bow and arrow that never ran out of arrows. Eric had a sword as well. 
Syaoran's sword had a touch of pink on the handle. It had markings on it that said, 'This is the Li Clan leader and I am his protector. I can help as well as destroy and I will protect the person that he love as well as destroy the one that I hate and the person that ever double crosses the Li Clan leader they will be severely punished.' Sakura's blades were pink with a touch of green around the handle. It had markings on it that said, 'This is the Card Mistress and the Star guardian and I am her protector. I can save as well as destroy, I will protect the person that she loves and I will destroy the person that ever double crosses the Star guardian and Card Mistress.' Madison's Amazon stick said this, 'This is the Flower Mistress and the protector of light, and I am her protector. I give hope as well as destroy, I will protect the person that she loves and will destroy the one who double crosses the Flower Mistress and the protector of light.' Eli's sword was Navy Blue and it had a touch of lavender in it. It had markings which said this, 'This is the Reincarnation of Clow Reed and I am his protector. I can save as well as destroy, I will protect the person that he loves but will destroy the person that double-crosses the Reincarnation of Clow Reed.' Ashley's bow and arrow were gold with touches of white, the bow had markings on it and it said this, 'This is the protector of innocence and I am her protector. I can give hope as well as destroy, if anyone is to double cross her, that person will be punished severely.' Eric's sword was pure white and it had a touch of gold in it, the sword had markings which said this, 'This is the protector of love, and I am his protector. I can give and well as destroy and if anyone is to double cross her, they will be destroyed.' They then looked at their clothes and noticed that they were wearing ceremonial clothing. 
Sakura's ceremonial clothing was light pink and it had cherry blossoms all around it and it had an emerald sash she had on emerald earrings. Syaoran had on his ceremonial robes but his robes had a light pink tint in it. Madison's ceremonial clothing was lavender with plum blossoms all around it and a navy blue sash she had on navy blue earrings. Eli had on his ceremonial robes but it had a lavender tint {SN: NO HAT!!! YAYAYAYAYAY *Kay-chan slaps her* Thanks Kay-chan!}. Ashley's ceremonial robes were gold and it had white roses all around it and she had on a white sash, she had on diamond earrings. Eric's ceremonial robes were all white and he had a golden tint to it. Meilin's ceremonial robes were blood red with fire at the bottom and a sky blue sash, she had on light blue earrings. Malik's ceremonial robes were light blue and it had a reddish tint to it.
__     Kay-chan: This is the 8th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda long it was 14 pages long!! It's over though...or is it?? I know they aren't together...but, they are almost there, besides, are you guys sure that it's over?? Heheheheheheh I love being an author!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	10. Chapter 9: Here we go again! Maybe we ca...

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Somebody stole the names of my gangs!! I don't believe it!! Can you Sun?

Sun-chan: I don't believe it either! That's hurts my heart! I worked hard on everything and we get played out!! I don't believe this!! 

Kay-chan: Me either! But, we can't do anything about it!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 8: Here we go again! Maybe, we can be allies...Oh no!

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Normal !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
They looked at each other's clothes and smiled, they like it! "Um...Xiao Lang. Can I ask you a question in private?" asks Sakura, still in her traditional robe. "Okay." He replied. The others looked at each other in a questioning glance and watched as their leaders leave them and go to the side, where they couldn't hear. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Sakura and Syaoran ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
"Xiao Lang, I know that we have been enemies for years, even before we were the leaders and I wanted to know if it was possible if we could be allies. I know that it is really unheard of for the leaders to want to be allies at all and I know that my girls will probably tell me no, but I had to ask you. So, what do you say?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran was surprised to say the least and thought to himself. 'This is what I was hoping that she said!' 'Yea, right...' 'Not you again, conscience...' 'Yep! Please, make my job easier and just admit it to yourself, that you love her...' 'Fine! Fine! I love her! But, this is a start!' Sakura was looking at him and waited for his answer. "Ying Fa, I agree, but under one condition, we call each other by our real names." Syaoran replied. "Sure! Just in case you forgot, I'm Sakura!" Sakura said smiling. "Alright, you can call me Syaoran." Syaoran said. Sakura was so happy that she immediately hugged Syaoran and Syaoran was more than surprised. Just then they remembered an important rule that they had both forgotten when it came to enemies becoming allies. The leaders had to go out on a date with each other if they were of the opposite sex, and become boyfriend and girlfriend! {KN: That's my own idea! I'm not sure if it's true okay?} They pulled apart immediately. "We can't become allies! But, how about we stay friends, okay?" Sakura said. "That's right, we can't, because we have to go out and become boyfriend and girlfriend!" Syaoran said, although he wouldn't have mind that much. Sakura hugged him once more and they went back to the others.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Normal ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
The others saw them come back and wondered what they talked about, but they would talk about that later. "Hey! Ying! Come on! Let's practice with our new weapons!" Madison yelled. "Yea, Xiao! Let's train and then we'll have a face off!" Eric yelled to Syaoran. They both nodded and smiled to each other and they left and they started training.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The girls !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
They stood facing each other in this order, Sakura and Madison and Meilin and Ashley. They each took out their weapons and got into battle positions. "Wait! Why are we fighting each other and we don't know how to use the weapons?" asks Sakura as dense as usual. "Because, we need to see how they work when in battle!" Ashley said laughing slightly. "Oh, okay! Let's go then!" Sakura said and they began.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Madison and Sakura ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They bowed to each other and started fighting, Sakura with her blades and Madison with her Amazonian staff/weapon. Sakura crossed her blades and yelled, "Star Slash!" and she uncrossed the blades and a pink light emitted out of the formation that it makes and hits Madison but she blocks it with her Amazonian weapon. Madison throws her stick in the air and catches it and twirls it all around her and yells, "Rose Thorns!" She stuck out her staff and a punch of roses which we sharpened enough to kill were thrown at Sakura and Sakura crossed her daggers in front of her and yelled, "Star's Protection!" and a dome that is light pink surrounds her. They stop and bow down to each other.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~! Meilin and Ashley ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They bowed to each other and began fighting, Ashley with her Bow and Arrow and Meilin with her sword. Ashley takes aim with her bow and arrow and lets it loose yelling, "Innocents Revenge!" and the arrow becomes pure white, but it is very powerful. Meilin holds her sword in front of her and yelled, "Fire's Protection!" and a dome with a fiery red light surrounds her. Meilin twirls her sword and does a quick swipe and yells "Fire Child's Revenge!!" and a bunch of flames come flying at Ashley. Ashley holds up her bow and arrow and yells, "Innocents protection!" and a white dome surrounds her. They stop and bow to each other. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The girls ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They come back together and start fighting each other using various attacks that they knew by fighting and it also just came to them plus, they found that they were masters of their certain weapons. They stopped for a second all hot and sweating a bit and sat down and got something to drink and waited for the boys to finish so that they could have their face-off.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The guys ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They stood facing each other, Syaoran and Eli and Malik and Eric. They nodded to each other and began the fight.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Syaoran and Eli !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They took out their swords and began the fight, surprising each other because Eli has never took sword-fighting lessons. He was just as experienced as Syaoran. Then, Syaoran yelled, "Li Clan's Revenge!" and a green light hit Eli but he blocked it yelling, "Reincarnation's Protection!" and a blue light surrounded him and blocked the attack. Then Eli yelled, "Clow Reed's Fury!" and a blue light hit Syaoran but he blocked it yelling, "The Clan's Protect!" and a green light surrounded him, and blocked the attack. They nodded to each other and now they knew all the possible attacks that they had as well as the fact that once they could fully knew their powers they could make up their own attacks, but they could do that now, technically!
~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Eric and Malik ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They took out their weapons and began the fight, surprising themselves because they didn't know they were that talented! They were fighting using various techniques and then Eric yelled, "Love's Light!" and a white light came from his sword and hit Malik. But Malik yelled, "Sky Child's Protection!" and he was surrounded in a Sky blue light and then he yelled, "Sky's Fury!" and a sky blue light came from the sword and hit Eric. Then Eric yelled, "Love's Protection!" and a pure white light surrounded him and he was protected. Then they nodded to each other and went over to Syaoran and Eli and they all walked over to the girls and got ready for the face-off.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Normal! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~
They stood facing each other, Syaoran vs. Sakura, Eli vs. Madison, Eric vs. Ashley, Malik vs. Meilin. They bowed like it is tradition and it began.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Syaoran and Sakura ~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
They were fighting, and they were evenly matched. Sakura used her daggers like a pro and Syaoran was already a pro so he was surprised that she was this good. Sakura crossed her daggers and yelled, "Star's Slash!" and a pink light emitted and went to hit Syaoran but Syaoran yelled, "Li Clan's Anger!" and a dark green light hit the pink light and the green light went through it and went to hit Sakura. Sakura saw it and yelled, "Star's Protection!" and a pink light created a dome around her. The green light hit the light and it was reflected. Sakura smirked and jumped at Syaoran and yelled, "Star's Fury!" and her daggers had a pink glow to it and she began slashing her daggers repeatedly in various combos with Syaoran blocking most but still getting hit. Syaoran got fed up and yelled, "Li Clan's Fury!" his sword glowed green and he started fighting back using various combos, with Sakura blocking most but still getting hit occasionally. They jumped away from each other and Sakura threw both of her daggers in the air and when they came back down into her hands she threw them at Syaoran and yelled, "Star Shocram!" the daggers then glowed pink and were in a form of a circle and it went to hit Syaoran. Syaoran then put his sword in front of him and yelled, "The Clan's Protection!" and a green dome surrounded him. The daggers came back to Sakura and she captured them, one in each hand. They grinned at each other and went at it again.
They fought fiercely and they used various techniques. Sakura jumped into the air and brought her daggers in front of her and drove herself into Syaoran. Syaoran saw it and blocked it with his sword then he punched her in her stomach. Sakura grinned and threw her daggers in front of her to hit Syaoran, but she moved her hands in two different directions and then brought them together. The daggers went around Syaoran and then hit Syaoran in the back but he saw it and jumped out of the way and the daggers went back to Sakura and she caught it. They bowed to each other and waited for the others.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Eric vs. Ashley !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
They fought fiercely; each surprised at their own skill. Ashley jumped up and used her bow and arrow to hit him but he blocked it each time with his sword. So, she jumped up and yelled, "Arrow of Innocence!" and the arrow glowed gold and it hit Eric. He jumped up and put his sword in front of him and yelled, "Love's Protection!" and a white dome surrounded him. Ashley jumped back and held up her bow in a ready position. Eric jumped and put his sword in a ready position. He then yelled, "Love's Fury!" and his sword began to glow and started to use various techniques on her and combos. She blocked and jumped away and she put her bow and arrow in front of her and crossed it and yelled, "Innocence Protection!" and she glowed gold and was protected. They went at it once again and then when they were equally tired, they stopped. And went next to Sakura and Syaoran. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Malik vs. Meilin !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    
They were fighting fiercely each surprised at their abilities, because Meilin wasn't trained in sword techniques often just an occasional lesson every now and then. Malik also wasn't trained in any sword techniques but they were fighting like they had done this there whole life. As they were fighting, Meilin jumped up and put her sword into the ground and brought it back up and then faced it at Malik, she yelled, "Fire Child's Revenge!" her sword glowed red and a beam came out of it and hit Malik. He blocked it just before it hit him by yelling with his sword in front of him, "Sky Child's Protection!" They jump away and get in a ready position. They jump at each other again and start fighting each other using various techniques. They jump away again and Malik throws up his sword and twirls it around a bit and points it at Meilin and yells, "Sky Child's Revenge!" and his sword glowed a light blue and a light blue beam went to hit Meilin. Just before it hit her she held up her sword and yelled, "Fire Child's Protection!" and a red dome appeared around her. They jumped away and bowed to each other and smiled and went over to wait for Eli and Madison.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Eli vs. Madison ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
They fought fiercely, each surprised at their own skill. Madison jumped up and used her weapon to knock Eli upside his head. Eli saw her and put his sword above his head in a defending position, and Madison fell down. "Ouch!" she yelled but jumped back up. Eli grinned but worry flickered across his face and Madison saw it. She was trained to use her enemy's weakness against them and even though she didn't like it, she was to do what she was taught. She looked up at Eli and faked like she was hurt badly. Eli immediately went over to help her but she jumped up and used her weapon to hit him in his stomach. Eli was surprised and was flown back at least three feet. He grinned and used his sword to call upon an attack. "Reincarnation's Fury!" his sword glowed blue and he rushed at her using various attacks in different combos. Madison was caught by surprise and was hit in the stomach, she covered her stomach and used her stick to block herself. She then yelled, "Petal Protection!" and she held her staff in front of her and a lavender dome was formed around her. Eli's attack ended and she let down her protection shield, still covering her stomach showing no signs of being hurt, except she was slowing down. Madison did a move that used up the last of her strength, she yelled, "Light's Anger!" and her weapon glowed lavender and she used her weapon on the sharp side against Eli. Eli saw it coming however and with Madison being very slow right now, and he guessed that it was from her being tired, he was able to block and then jumped away. When he jumped away, he yelled, "Clow Reed's Protection!" and a blue light surrounds him. She stops attacking and faints because of the pain that she felt. Eli saw the blood stains on her shirt and screamed, "MADISON!" Madison looked up and smiled weakly and said, "Good job Eriol, I never heard you call me by my real name, I like it." Eli dropped to the ground and held her in his arms tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that I had really hit you, I thought that you had blocked it and you never showed any signs besides that fact that you had slowed down, but I thought that you were tired. I'm so sorry..." he said sadly. Madison lifted her hand up to his face and said, "It's okay, I was trained like that. It's okay..."
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Normal ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    
Everyone turned when they heard Eli say, 'MADISON!' They all ran over to where they were and saw Eli holding Madison and the tears threatening to fall off of his face. They saw Madison look up at him and wipe the tear that was falling off his face. "Madison! Lavender! You can't die on us!" they said respectively. Eli looked up and with tears in his eyes and said in a soft voice, "Can you help her? Ying? Rose? Someone?" Sakura looked at him and said softly, "I can try. Rose, can you please help me?" Ashley nodded and Sakura looked at the others, "All of you?" They all nodded, Eli included. Sakura took out her daggers and placed them on top of her. "Ashley, put your bow and arrow on top of my daggers." Ashley did and the others did the same thing with their own weapons. Sakura bowed her head and told Ashley to put her hand on her shoulder and the others to do the same. 
They all did, Eli included, but never moving from his spot for fear of moving Madison. Sakura bowed her head again and said, "We, the protected call upon our forces, the Stars, Love, Innocence, Reincarnation, Sky, and, Fire, and Li Clan to heal our fallen friend the protector of Light. In the Name of our forces! STAR!" yelled Sakura. "INNOCENCE!" yelled Ashley. "LOVE!" yelled Eric. "REINCARNATION!" yelled Eli. "SKY!" yelled Malik. "FIRE!" yelled Meilin. "LI CLAN!" yelled Syaoran. "Heal our friend in the name of our forces! I the protector of the Stars ask! Heal the protector of Light!" yelled Sakura and their weapons glowed their respective colors and their aura's blazed to life and their ceremonial clothing appeared and Sakura touched Madison's forehead. Madison began to breathe slowly, but you could see her chest rising and falling. She opened her eyes and asked, "I thought that I was dead..." Sakura smiled and said, "No...your not..." and she fainted and everyone's aura's went back to normal and their weapons stopped glowing and the others were okay but Sakura used up a lot of her strength because healing wasn't her gift, but she could do it, but using up a lot of her strength the others were okay because they used half of their strength not the whole. Nobody saw Sakura faint, because everyone was so excited that Madison was alive. Eli smiled at her and hugged her lightly. She smiled at Eli and hugged him back. Syaoran looked around for Sakura and saw her laying down. 
"Sakura!" he yelled and bent down, her aura was cold, she had used up so much of her energy that she was so weak that she couldn't move. They all turned, Madison included and encircled her. Madison started crying immediately. "This is all my fault...this is all my fault..." Madison kept on saying it over and over again with Eli rocking her back and forth telling her that it wasn't. Syaoran held Sakura and let his aura surround her. Her aura was so cold that it scared Syaoran. "Please Sakura, wake up....please!" he said near tears. Madison then said something, "She's not dead, but someone help her because she soon will be, her aura is too cold. Xiao Lang, listen to me. Let you aura surround her so that it can warm her aura up a bit. If that doesn't work, I'm going to use my magic, I have that power so it won't do that to me." Syaoran looked at her and nodded and he let his aura blaze and surround her. Her dagger then flew up to her chest and were crossed at the blades right there and his sword went over to him and was laid on top of her the blade facing down. 
Her aura began to warm up slowly but enough for her to open up her eyes. "What happened? Is Madison okay?" she asked Syaoran. He nodded softly and smiled at her. He held her in his arms and stood up. "Saku, you're very weak, we are all going home, now." He turned to Madison and said, "Eli, take Lavender with me to the house. Can you teleport?" Syaoran asked Eli and he stood up with Lavender in his arms, much to her protest. "I can walk, Eriol!" "No you can't Lavender, and you know it." He replied. She sighed and he picked her up, by this time, Sakura is back to sleep curled up against Syaoran. "Yea, I can do the teleport." Eli said. Syaoran nodded and they all got into a circle and they teleported back to the house. Syaoran and Eli sat down with the girls in their arms who by this time, both were sleeping, curled up against Eli and Syaoran respectively. The others watched and smiled and went upstairs to change since Touya, and Yue and Yuino and Tory were all at Yue or Julien's house. They came back down and told them to put the girls into the bed but both refused. Syaoran had to give Sakura his aura so that her aura won't get too cold and Eli wouldn't feel comfortable if something was to happen and he wasn't there. The others nodded and they watched television for the night.
__     Kay-chan: This is the 9th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda long it was 23 pages long!! It's over though...or is it?? I know they aren't together...but, they are almost there, besides, are you guys sure that it's over?? Heheheheheheh I love being an author!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	11. Chapter 10: Let's talk about Monday

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 9: We talk about Monday.

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Normal !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
They all fell asleep that night with Sakura still curled up against Syaoran, Madison still curled up against Eli, Ashley leaning against Eric with his arm around her shoulder, and with Meilin leaning against Malik with his arm around her shoulder. The girls were the first to wake up except for Sakura of course who turned to put her face in Syaoran's chest, which she thought, was her pillow. The other girls started blushing when they realized the position that they were in. They moved away and when the guys felt the shift in weight they woke up immediately leaving only Syaoran and Sakura asleep. Madison got off of Eli and sat down next to him and they both blushed immediately. They then caught sight of Syaoran and Sakura. 
Syaoran had his arms around her with the blanket covering them. Madison sighed and said "Kawaii!" Then, Ashley said, "Shh! You're gonna wake her up!" Madison nodded and all of a sudden she had her camera out. Meilin and Ashley sighed and they still wondered how she kept that with her and after all these years they still can't figure that out. Sakura put her face in Syaoran's chest mumbling something about, "Stupid sun...go away..." Meilin smiled and said, "I think that Sleeping Beauty is going to be waking up real soon." Eric smiled evilly along with his brother and they both pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of the cute little couple. Eli sighed still wondering how they always stayed with a camera. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around confused at first and then she saw Syaoran and started blushing like crazy. "Kawaii!" yelled Madison. Sakura looked up and saw everyone smiling at them. She jumped up and fell off of Syaoran and landed on her butt. Syaoran woke up from the sudden loss of warmth. He saw Sakura on the floor and blushed remembering how they slept last night. "Kawaii!" yelled Madison all over again, everyone in there sweatdropped, including Sakura and Syaoran. "What?" Madison asked. Everyone just sighed and Meilin said, "Nothing...Nothing..." Madison just shrugged. They looked at Syaoran and Sakura and they just blushed and they laughed. Syaoran helped Sakura up and asked her, "Do you feel alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry, Syao." Sakura replied. Syaoran looked shocked for a second but smiled and nodded. 
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ That Afternoon ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
They were outside talking about what was going to happen when they go back to school tomorrow {SN: It's Saturday!}. "I think that we should just keep our friendship on the low because everyone knows who we are. The word would spread quickly and our gang's would be angry at us." Meilin said. "But, we are friends and before if we saw each other in the hall we always glared. I can't do that, not to my friends." Eric said. "We'll have to because that's the only way unless you want to go out with Sakura and become boy friend and girlfriend and bring both gangs together and say it, together. I for one and not going to make my friend, no my best friend do that." Ashley said. "I can't because, I don't want to force Sakura into anything. I don't want her to feel obligated to go out with me. Ya know?" Syaoran said and then realized what he said and blushed lightly and said, "Did I say that out loud?" The others nodded and Syaoran noticed that Sakura was blushing. "Well, all I know is that if she doesn't, we'll have to keep our friendship on the low. How about we see how long we can deal with it like that." Madison said. Everyone nodded and they left the Kinomoto house. Each going their separate ways promising that they were going to meet up at the house at the end of the week.
__     Kay-chan: This is the 10th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 7 pages long!! It's over though...or is it?? I know they aren't together...but, they are almost there, besides, are you guys sure that it's over?? Heheheheheheh I love being an author!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	12. Chapter 11: Another Gang fight?

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 11: Another Gang fight?

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The girls !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
The next day at school, the girls were talking in one corner of the room while the guys were on the other side talking, like normal. "Looks at those guys, oh, I hate them!" one girl said. "Calm down Akuma. None of us do, just calm down." Sakura said. The girl looked at her leader and nodded softly. "Hey, Sakura, how are you guys, are you sure that you guys are all healed cause Jessica said that you were hurt really bad." Another girl said. "I'm okay, Aaliyah. So are the others too, okay?" Sakura said for the others. "Okay." All the other girls said in unison just as the teacher came in and they all sat down. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The guys ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
While that was happening, the guys were talking also. "Look at those girls, I hate those weaklings!" one guys said. "Now you know that they aren't weak, Isaac. But none of us like them so just calm down." Eli said. The guy looked at them in suspension but thought that about it and realized that they were right, and nodded. "Hey, Syaoran. Are you guys okay, cause you guys were sick for a long time and Zachary had to run everything for you guys lucky nothing went down besides the usual." Another guy said. "We are okay, Rashaad. Don't worry." Eric said for Syaoran and the others because in their gang they were like family and they are always worried when their family is sick or hurt. Same goes with The Blossoms. The others nodded and the teacher came in and they sat down. The seats were like they were in grammar school. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Normal ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
Syaoran behind Sakura, Eli behind Madison, Ashley behind Eric and Meilin next to Ashley in front of Malik, they all quickly looked behind at each other and glared. Then quickly sent a mind message while doing so which stated, ~ Good Morning! ~ They turned back around and listened to the teacher. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Lunch ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
When they went outside they passed each other, Sakura's gang and Syaoran's gang. The gangs and their leaders glared at each other. They split up and ate lunch. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The girls during lunch ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
While the girls were talking, Madison, Sakura, Ashley and Meilin were conversing in their minds, since Meilin could now speak telepathically. ~ Man, I really need to talk to them. I miss being able to talk to them. ~ Sakura said. ~I know, me too. We really have to talk today. But we can't, we said until the end of the week. We have to keep on pretending that we hate each other. ~ Madison said. ~ Why?!? We are special forces, we can do so much, can't we just stop time and talk to them? ~ Meilin asked getting frustrated because although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was falling for Malik. ~ We can't do that! And Sakura and I can't risk using our Cards right now, okay? Calm down. We will survive this week without speaking to the guys. Sakura, our leader will be more evil to Xiao, I will be more evil to Eli, Ashley will be more evil to Eric and same goes for you Meilin with Night. Agreed? ~ Madison said, to the others. ~ Oh, alright! Fine! Besides it would be fun to see them looking at us confused, but understanding and thinking that we hate them again! Instead of us being friends! But still meeting at the end of the week! We are geniuses! ~ Ashley said grinning evilly in her mind. Just then the bell rang for the last two periods of the day. The girls smiled to themselves. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The guys during lunch ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
While the guys were talking, Eli, Syaoran, Eric and Malik were talking telepathically since Malik could now. ~ Wow! The girls looked nice today. I can't do this! ~ Eric said in frustration. ~ Well, we have to, Eric. Live with it, we agreed to it! ~ Malik replied. ~ Guys, we have to survive this. The girls are probably thinking this too, but, we have to be stronger, and do what we do to each other every day. ~ Eli said. ~ How about we do it with out speaking to the girls at all. I will be more evil to Ying, Eli will be more mean to Lavender, Malik with Fire, and Eric with Rose. It will be fun seeing them confused, but they will understand, and will meet us. Hopefully anyway! DO you guys wanna do it? ~ Syaoran asked. The bell rings and as they leave they smile evilly to themselves.
~!~!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~! The rest of the day, a.k.a. the last two periods ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
Whenever the gangs see each other, the leaders glare, not a soft one but a full on glare, like before. This surprised both sides, the girls and the guys {KN: I mean the leaders of course!}. They left after school and the girls put on their bandannas and so did the boys. They glared one last time, then the leader of the Wolves yelled out, "Ying Fa! Your girls will never beat my boys!" Sakura turned around with a quickness and heard what Syaoran said and replied by saying, "My girls will beat your guys anytime and any day of the week, Xiao Lang!" Syaoran turned around and grinned and yelled out, "Then let's fight, right here and now! I dare you! As leader of the Wolves gang!" Sakura looked at him with a small smile, which surprised everyone because Sakura, although fierce in battle hated to fight. Sakura looked at Syaoran and yelled out, "Alright! My girls are ready! Are your guys! Let's get this right here started!" Syaoran looked at Sakura and yelled out one last thing, "Just our members, we will not fight! This is the girls' turn to see how much more powerful my guys are! Do you agree to sit out of this fight?" Sakura looked at her girls and then back at Syaoran, "I agree! My girls will beat your boys!" Syaoran nodded and turned to his guys as Sakura turned to the girls to get a strategy ready. 
The minute she turned her back, a bullet rang out from who knows where and when Madison saw it she yelled out, "Watch out Ying!" Sakura turned around and saw the bullet but she couldn't move fast enough, and she yelled out, "AH!" Syaoran turned around the minute he heard her voice cry out like that and saw her jerk back violently but thought that it was nothing. Sakura was shot right in the stomach and she stood her ground and even though she was in tremendous pain she turned around to her girls again and told them, "You...you girls, do your best, I'll be over there watching you. Do me proud. Show them who is the best. Okay?" the girls all nodded. Syaoran turned and told the guys, "Do your best and show them who's the best okay? Now go!" The guys nodded and the two gangs faced each other faced each other. They fought fiercely for over an hour and with each minute Sakura was getting worse and worse and the others didn't know it. They were all too busy watching the fight. 
At the end of the fight, the number was 7 girls left standing and 7 boys left standing. They were even. They were equally good. While everyone else went over to congratulate the girls, Sakura started walking over but the pain was too much for her and she dealt with it for too long. Sakura immediately fainted, whispering one word, "Syaoran..." Syaoran turned around because it seemed as though someone had said his name. He saw that Sakura was on the ground and saw the blood on her shirt and hand and yelled out to Madison telepathically, ~ Lavender! Sakura! She's bleeding! Out of her stomach! Help her! I'll get the boys who can move out of there and I'll come back to check on Sakura! GO help her now! ~ Madison heard and saw Sakura and yelled, "YING FA!" Everyone turned around, the guys included and saw that Sakura was on the ground and bleeding badly. The guys just turned and left, not really caring, after all they were enemies, although Syaoran left he was coming back in under three minutes. "Girls! Listen to me! go home, I'm going to get our leader to her home." The girls, being as faithful as they were shook their heads no, they wanted to be with their leader and friend. "GO! I, MADISON, THE SECOND IN COMMAND TELL YOU TO LEAVE!" The girls were all so scared of Madison's voice that they left immediately. Just then they all appeared, the guys, Eli, Syaoran, Eric and Malik. 
"Lavender, can you help her?" Syaoran asked, near tears as he held Sakura for dear life. "I don't know, I can try though, after all it is my gift." Madison replied and held Sakura in his arms, her blood all over his shirt and hands. Madison makes her weapon appear and she put it over Sakura and bowed her head and said, "Listen to me, the protector of light! I call upon the magic of my Amazonian weapon to heal my friend, the protector of the stars! The protector of Light commands it! The healer! I call upon my force, LIGHT! Heal her!" Madison puts her hand on Sakura's stomach and the bullet comes out and the wound heals. "She's okay, but she needs to rest. I'm okay, so go ahead and take her home and make sure that she's in her bed this time." Madison added and stood up then promptly fainted all over again. Eli picked her up and teleported to her house and put her on her bed and teleported out of there, to his house, but not before kissing her softly on her forehead. Syaoran picked Sakura up and told Ashley and the others, "Go on home guys, I'll take her home. Go ahead." They nodded softly and left. Syaoran took her home to her house and Tory answered the door and let Syaoran in the minute he saw Sakura. "Take her upstairs okay? She has been injured but Lavender healed her. Thanks." Syaoran handed Sakura to Tory and he left. But while they were walking to the house, he lightly kissed her on the cheeks. As he walked away, he lightly blushed and smiled to himself.
__     Kay-chan: This is the 11th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 11 pages long!! It's over though...or is it?? I know they aren't together...but, they are almost there, besides, are you guys sure that it's over?? Heheheheheheh I love being an author!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	13. Chapter 12: The Day AfterWhat! Who Was ...

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 12: the Day After...What! Who was that voice?

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The next day at school !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    When Sakura woke up she was late as usual and got ready to leave when she saw the blood on her shirt that she wore yesterday. She was shocked and then remembered what had happened. She then looked at the clock that read 7:45 am. "AH! I'm going to be so late!" she yelled and brushed her hair and ran out the door and skated all the way to school. She walked in and sat down next to Madison and the other girls. "Just made it." Madison said with a smile. "I know!" Sakura said with a smile. The other girls looked at Sakura in surprise. They were shocked that she would be here after losing so much blood the day before. Sakura saw them looking and then remembered what happened and said to them, "Girls, I'm okay. I'm a quick healer you guys know that. The bullet was taken from me when I went to the doctor after Madison had called Tory, my brother and I was okay. So, calm down, alright?" The other girls nodded and smiled at Sakura. Just then the teacher came in and they all sat down. The leaders of the gangs glared like usual at each other. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Lunch !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 
As the two gangs were talking at lunch, Sakura, Madison, Ashley, Meilin, Syaoran, Malik, Eli, and Eric were talking telepathically with each other. ~ Sakura, are you sure that you are okay? ~ Meilin asked her. ~ Guys, you know that I'm okay, don't worry! ~ Sakura replied to them with a telepathic smile. ~ Sakura, I'm so sorry that I challenged your girls, but the guys saw that we weren't going at it like usual, and how our glares weren't as evil as usual. They were wondering what was up with us. We have reputations to protect. I could have saved you from that bullet, I'm so sorry. ~ Syaoran said. ~ It's okay, I promise! Don't worry! I told you, I'm okay. ~ Sakura said to them. ~ Guys, where did that bullet come from? ~ Ashley asked. ~ We don't know. ~ Eli said. ~ We don't either. ~ Madison said. 
Just then they each heard a voice in their heads interrupting their conversation. ~ Watch out Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf and all of you as well. I'm going to get my revenge, I promise you that. ~ Then the voice disappeared. ~ Who was that?!?!? ~ Sakura asked everyone. ~ We don't know! ~ They all replied. Then, they gasped at the same time telepathically. ~ Yamazaki! ~ they all said. ~ But how is that possible? ~ Ashley asked. ~ I thought that you girls destroyed him! ~ Eric said. ~ I know! I thought that we did too! ~ Meilin said. ~ Wait. Don't you guys remember, Yamazaki said that he was going to get us. He said that it wasn't over... ~ Sakura said. ~ That's right! Do you think that he shot you? ~ Syaoran asked. ~ No, I think that it was one of his henchmen. ~ Sakura replied. ~ It's possible, but it has to be someone who was there. I didn't see anyone outside our gangs. Who could it be? ~ Madison said. ~ Are you trying to say that someone from MY gang did it? ~ Syaoran asked kind of angry. ~ Maybe! Are you trying to say that someone from MY gang did it? All of MY girls cared when Sakura got shot; all your boys did was look and go away. ~ Madison said kind of angry. ~ Well, we ARE enemies, one would think that they wouldn't care! Besides, we came back, didn't we? ~ Eli said. ~ Everyone, calm down! For all that we know, it could have been both of our gangs or a totally different gang, so CALM DOWN! ~ Ashley yelled. ~ Ashley, did you just yell? ~ Madison asked, kind of scared. ~ Oops! Guess I did. ~ Ashley replied. ~ Well, better go! Lunch is over! ~ Eric said finally. ~ Okay, bye! ~ They all said to each other and broke off the connection. However, unknown to them, a figure was watching them and said quietly, "Soon, your time will come, you chosen ones." 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ classroom...last period !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
This figure then sent a telepathic message to Sakura. ~ I can see that you Cherry Blossom, love this Little Wolf although you won't admit it to yourself, but, you will be mine and he will Die. I promise you that. ~ Then sent this message to Syaoran. ~ I know that you love this Cherry Blossom, although you won't admit it to her or yourself, however, you'll never have her, she'll be mine! I promise you that. ~ Then the figure and sent Eli a message that said, ~ I know that you love this girl, this Plum Blossom although you won't admit it to yourself, but just know that she will be mine. ~ Then that figure sent a message to Madison saying, ~ I know that you love this Reincarnation, even though you won't admit it to yourself. But, you will be mine and he will DIE. I promise you that. ~ Then the figure sent a message to Eric and said, ~ I know that you love this girl, the one of Innocence, but you won't have her. She will be mine, and I promise you that. ~ Then the figure sent one to Ashley, and said, ~ I know that you love that boy, but you will be mine. He will DIE and I promise you that my sweet. ~ Then the figure said to Malik, ~ I know that you love that child of fire, but she will be mine. I promise you that. ~ Then the figure said to Meilin, ~ I know that you love that child of the sky, but, you will be mine and he will DIE. I promise you that. ~ 
Then a figure appeared next to the other figure and said to the boys all at once, ~ You may love those girls, but they will DIE. I promise you that... ~
The girls and guys looked around the room and said to the figure at the same time, ~ WHO ARE YOU! ~ Then the boys say at the same time respectively, ~ You'll never take Sakura/Madison/Ashley/Meilin! Never! ~ Then the girls say that the same time, ~ You'll never have us! ~ Then the boys heard the other voice and yelled, ~ You'll never kill them! We'll never love you like we love them! NEVER! ~ The two voices laughed and said, ~ You'll love us, or you'll die! ~ Then the connection was broken. ~ Guys, did you hear a voice in your heads? ~ Eric asked. ~ Yea, what about you girls? ~ Eli asked. ~ Yea, so did we. ~ Meilin said. ~ So, I guess that life is never easy for us huh? ~ Malik said. ~ Never. Wait, what were you guys told? ~ Madison asked. ~ They told me that they were going to kill Syaoran and make me theirs. ~ Sakura said. ~ They told me that they were going to kill Eli and make me theirs. ~ Madison said. ~ They told me that they were going to kill Eric and make me theirs. ~ Ashley said. ~ They told me that they were going to kill Malik and make me theirs. ~ Meilin said. ~ What about you guys? ~ Meilin asked. ~ They told me what they told you except they were going to kill you, not us. ~ they each replied. ~ Meet us after school, at the Cherry Blossom tree in the park by the lake. But, first separate, wouldn't want our gang's thinking that we, the infamous enemies of each other would dare walk down the same path without a fight going to happen. ~ Ashley said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. The others all laughed at her comment mentally. ~ Okay. We'll meet there. See ya! ~ Eric said. ~ Bye! ~ They all said to each other and closed the connection. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Cherry Blossom Tree !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    The all went and met up at the same time. "Hey! Guys, come on, let's sit down." Sakura said happily. The boys looked around and nodded, after all, it was kind of late. They looked at each other and saw that they still had on their bandannas and blushed and took them off. Then they sat down, comfortable. And told each other what the voice had told them, conveniently leaving out the part about how they love each other. Just then, Syaoran looked at all of the girls and noticed that they were each hiding something. He looked at them and said firmly, "You didn't tell us everything, did you? That voice said something else, didn't it?" They girls all looked at each other and each said, "No...no, of course not. Why would you think that?" Then, Syaoran looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura, what else did that voice say?" Sakura looked at the other girls and said, "I...I ...I don't know what your talking about Syaoran." Then Syaoran replied and said, "Don't lie to me. What did the voice say? Did it have something to do with me?" Sakura shook her head no. "Are you sure?" he persisted. "Yea. I'm sure." She replied. 
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Syaoran's POV ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    I looked at Sakura and said to myself, 'Wow, she is so gorgeous, I hate that fact that she's lying to me, and I don't know why! Then again maybe the voice said to her what it said to me. That she loved me. I know that I love her. I need to tell her, but I can't.' Just then, my _great_ conscience decided to talk to me a little. 'Tell her. She may return your feelings. Tell her, what if it is true, what if she loves you, but she can't tell you either. What will then happen if either one of you is to die and never tell the other? How will she survive never knowing if you cared? Do you _want_ her to cry and feel pain?' it asked. 'You know that I don't want her to cry and feel pain. I love her!' 'She might love you too just ask her' 'I will, when the time is right.' Then I heard her call me, she said, "Syaoran...Syaoran, snap out of it. Are you okay?" I saw concern written in her eyes and I was touched. 'Maybe she does care...' 'Duh! I have been trying to tell you that for the past ten minutes!' 'But it might be just friendship.' 'You'll never know until you ask...' then my conscience was quiet and I was surprised that it actually shut up. "I...I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry about it, I was just thinking on who it could be." I replied to her question.
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Normal POV !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
"Oh, okay, Syaoran." Sakura replied. "Now, what are we going to do?" Madison asked. "I'm not sure, but I think that we need to find out who it is, and why they want us." Malik said. "Well, we have an idea who it is, and why, however, the voices that we heard was different from Yamazaki's voice. I think that it's someone else." Meilin said. "But, who could it be?" Sakura asked. "We don't know, but if something ever comes up, we'll just tell each other telepathically. No worries okay, Sakura?" Syaoran said to Sakura. "Oh, alright!" Sakura said. "Good, now, we'll see each other tomorrow at school. We gotta go!" Ashley said. "Bye!" The guys said and the girls replied the same. Unknown to them, those figures were watching them again as they left. The figures said at the same time, "Your time will come, chosen ones." 
__     Kay-chan: This is the 12th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 14 pages long!! It's over though...or is it?? I know they aren't together...but, they are almost there, besides, are you guys sure that it's over?? Heheheheheheh I love being an author!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	14. Look and see, cause I forgot!

__

Kaylie-chan: Wow!! I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!!! Yay!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! Kay-chan and me really appreciate it!

Kay-chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, like we said, for all those who made suggestions and who like our story, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, and Ashley, Eric, Tylon, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 13:ANOTHER gang fight and a little show put on...

(_There are two rival gangs, the Wolves and the Blossoms. They are rivals, but what happens when the leaders of these gangs fall in love? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different, but, they are so, it is. And so, it begins...)_

    ~!~!~! Friday! {KN: I don't feel like writing the rest of the week} !~!~!~!~!~!
    The girls were happy to finally get out of the last class of the day. They were going outside when they saw the guys, or should I say, the Wolves, go down the street, with their bandannas on. The Wolves and Blossoms weren't gangs that liked to steal, they had honor, but they were ones to fight other gangs who dared to think that they were weak. This made them feared and respected. They also had tattoos {KN: Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but I thought that I'd give you a bit of info on our gangs.}. The blossoms had a blossom, each in a different color and the Wolves had a wolf on their shoulder. Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Ashley wore a pink blossom on their shoulder and had a different color on their shoulder blade, as they were the highest ranking. On Sakura's shoulder blade it was pink, Madison's was purple, Meilin's was red, and Ashley's was gold. Everyone else's was silver with a different color on their shoulder blade representing the blossom they were named after. 
    The Wolves style however was different. Syaoran, Eli, Malik and Eric each had a silver wolf with red eyes symbolizing their stature as the highest-ranking members of the gang. Everyone else had a black wolf on their shoulders with silver eyes. The two gangs, consequently enough were enemies. It surprised a lot of people since most thought that they looked good together. The girls of the blossoms looked innocent, especially the leader, but if you get into a fight with one of them, you were going to be hurt...badly. The Wolves however were ones who didn't look innocent but weren't egotistical about their fighting skills, they didn't brag, just don't fight them. Neither one of the gangs liked to use weapons, they liked hand-to-hand combat. But, the highest-ranking members of each gang were skilled in sword fighting.
The girls of the Blossoms looked at the boys of the Wolves and put their bandannas on. Then, one of the girls of the blossoms, the hot-head, the one they call Violet, who's real name is Mikuni yelled out to the boys ahead of them, "WOLVES! Turn around! NOW!" Sakura turned to Mikuni and said in a whisper, "What are you doing Violet?" "I'm doing what should be done, we are having a fight, not hand-to-hand combat either, but they won't know that until much later!" Mikuni whispered back to her leader and pulled out a gun with a silencer on it. Sakura looked at Mikuni in horror, and said to her, "You know that we don't fight with guns. It's not our way, and you know that." But, before Mikuni could reply the Wolves had turned around with a questioning look on their faces. "WHAT?" they replied back as a whole. Mikuni stepped up from her leader, a look of defiance on her face and said, "WE DEMAND A BATTLE!! I, VIOLET, A BLOSSOM MEMBER DEMANDS A BATTLE WITH THE WOLVES, AGAINST ALL THE MEMBERS, EXCEPT FOR THE LEADERS! Do you accept our challenge?" The Wolves looked at each other and they called out before they had had a word with their leaders, "WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE?? ARE weapons allowed?" Mikuni shook her head no. 
The girls stepped forward, minus Sakura, and the boys stepped out, minus Syaoran. Mikuni turned to Madison and Meilin and Ashley and said, "Stay there, your her best friends, stay and make sure she doesn't move from there." The girls looked confused and nodded and stood around Sakura with Sakura in the front. Seeing this, the Wolves did the same and Eli, Malik, and Eric stayed with Syaoran to watch the fight. While they were in the middle of the fight, girls and boys down the same amount, Mikuni jumped away and pretended to faint out of battle and she stood up once the others were fighting and shot Syaoran and then Malik and then Eric and then Eli. They all went down and then one of the boys hit her across the head and she was out, but the damage was done. The Wolves leaders were down all of them. Sakura and Madison and Ashley and Meilin all screamed so loud that you could hear them and feel their aura for miles. The girls ran to them and held them, crying.
    !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Sakura and Syaoran's POV ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
"Sa...kura..." Syaoran said and looked up painfully, the wound was in his stomach. Sakura looked up at him, "Y...yes...Syaoran..." Syaoran looked up at her and smiled, the first smile that wasn't a grin, that was a true smile, one that she knew was only for him. "Listen to me...I'll...I'll be okay...don't worry, I am the leader of the Wolves after all..." Syaoran said laughing a little but it came out as a cough. "Whatever you say...you know, we're enemies, yet, when you got shot we ran over here and started crying, they are probably looking at us right now as if we're crazy. You know that right?" Sakura said crying all the same, but still laughing a little. "Good point, but I don't care...you know, you shouldn't cry...I like it better when you smile." Syaoran said chuckling a little. 
Just then blood started coming from his mouth when he was chuckling and then he started coughing. "Syaoran, please, promise me that you won't leave me...promise?" Sakura said seeing the blood and crying even more. "I won't, I promise...get our gangs out of here...please...you can't let them see you heal me and the others...listen to me, Sakura, do it." Syaoran said softly. "I can't, they won't listen to me, but I'll tell my girls, and then I'll tell Takashi, to tell your boys to get out of here. Okay?" Sakura said looking at him softly. Syaoran nodded and then he closed his eyes softly. "Syaoran! Don't close your eyes, promise me that you won't close your eyes...promise me!" Sakura said frantically. "I won't, my eyes are open now go! I'm getting ti...ti...tired..." Syaoran said softly. Sakura yelled out to Aaliyah, "Tulip! Come here, this instant!" Aaliyah looked at her and went over there. "Yes Ying Fa?" she asked. "Go tell the other girls, that I said to go, and if they disobey me, like Violet did, they will get hurt, and they know that I'm dangerous, and tell Violet that she better be ready for a fight of the century if she plans to stay in this gang. Tell her that she had better had known better than to of fought and said no weapons and shoot anyway. That's against our code and she knows it. Tell her and go. I, the leader of the Blossoms tell you." Sakura said to her being slightly distant. Aaliyah nodded and told and then all the girls left were carrying their sisters. "Takashi, come here, please?" She called out to the boy of the Wolves, who at one time was her friend, very dear at that. He came over to her quickly. "Please, tell the boys to go, Xiao Lang told me to tell you that. Please do it, please?" Sakura said looking into his eyes looking very sad. "Okay, Sakura, I understand." Takashi said, and went and the all the other Wolves left them.
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Eli and Madison ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    Madison was hugging Eli and crying, blood staining her light blue blouse. "Mad...is...on..." Eli said softly because he was also shot in the stomach. Madison looked up. "Listen to me Madison...I don't want you to cry...angels don't cry okay?" He said looking up at her, his eyes trying to hide the pain that he was in. "I can't help it, just promise me that you won't leave me...promise me that." Madison said still crying, but she didn't understand what he meant when he said that she was an angel. He smiled a small smile since he couldn't get a full smile to come out, for he was in tremendous pain, but he replied to her, "I promise, I won't leave you...I have to protect you." She smiled at him and hugged him...crying.
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Malik and Meilin ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    Meilin held Malik, crying as she did so, blood staining her blue t-shirt. "Mei...lin..." Malik said looking at her, he was shot in the stomach as well. Meilin looked at him. "Don't cry...please...angels...especially warrior angels...don't cry." Malik said touching her face, although it took a lot a pain for him to do so. "Malik! P...please!! Don't leave me...I need you! Please!" Meilin pleaded holding him and crying even more. "Didn't I tell you not to cry?" Malik asked trying to sound angry but was in too much pain to do so. "Just promise me...okay?" Meilin asked Malik looking into his eyes, trying not to cry anymore. "I can't leave you...I have to protect you remember?" Malik said smiling a little bit. Meilin smiled and hugged him...still crying.
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Ashley and Eric !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 
Ashley was crying and hugging Eric, rocking back and forth with his head in her lap. "Ash...ley...please don't cry..." Eric said softly. For he was shot in the chest, just missing the heart. Ashley looked up. "Please don't leave me...promise me that you won't...please promise me that." Ashley said crying. "You shouldn't cry...you're too pretty to cry...angels don't cry...I won't leave you...I promise." Eric said and started to close his eyes. "Open your eyes Eric! Please don't close them!!" Ashley cried. Eric opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Okay, I won't close them." Eric said smiling at her. Ashley hugged him and more blood came onto her white blouse, but she didn't care. 
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Normal POV ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
"Girls! Call upon your weapons. NOW!" Sakura said to them. They all nodded and brought out their weapons at the same time. Then they put it over the boys. Then they said in unison, as if flowing through their hearts and minds. "We, the Chosen Ones, call upon our powers, heal these injured ones. Heal them, heal our loves, Syaoran/Eli/Eric/Malik! In the name of our elements! HEAL THEM!!" They yelled in unison. And suddenly they started to glow their own colors. Then their weapons glowed that color and then the boys glowed their own aura's colors. Then suddenly their wounds healed, and they began to breathe normally, instead of barely. 
They sat up, still kind of weak, but, wouldn't let the girls see that. They looked at the girls and blushed and remembered what they each said and the girls, brought their weapons back to them and fell on them, weak from the energy spent doing that, after all, they were only beginning to understand their powers. (The weapons change into jewelry for the girls, Sakura's became a charm bracelet, Madison's became a necklace, Ashley's a pair of earrings and Meilin a necklace. For the boys, it was kind of different, Syaoran's stayed a necklace, Eli's became a necklace, Eric's was also a necklace, and Malik's was also a necklace.)
The boys held the girls close to them and smiled at the girls softly. Then when the girls woke up, they smiled and then blushed when they remembered the words that they had spoken to them. They blushed ten shades darker when they said that they loved them in the incantation. They hoped that the boys didn't hear them though, which, unfortunately, they didn't. "Thanks, girls, we all really appreciate your help." Syaoran said to them, still holding Sakura in his arms. "You're welcome, we are your friends, although we could never say that out loud, we mean it." Ashley said, still in Eric's arms. They all just sat there for a while, the girls loving the way that it felt to be in the guys arms and the guys loving the way it felt to have the girls in their arms. Just then, out of no where, Eli said, "We meant what we said to you girls, every word of it. We weren't delirious, at least not when we said what we said." The girls all blushed and nodded. "We meant what we said as well." Madison said for the girls. The guys nodded, each trying to hide their blush. 
Then, Sakura said out loud, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm going to destroy Violet!" Sakura got an angry spark in her emerald eyes, "She's gonna pay. She knows better. She will be preparing for a fight, she challenged the rules of our gang by doing what she did. She said no weapons, yet, she used a weapon anyway! She knows better and now, she will fight me. I almost feel sorry for her...oh well. She gets what she deserves!" The other girls looked at Sakura in fright. They had never heard Sakura act like this, they were all angry, but Sakura wasn't one to do something like this. "Sakura...your scaring me...are you okay?" Ashley asked her kind of timidly. Sakura turned around to Ashley and smiled, evilly, and said, "Of course I'm fine Ashley, just a little...how do you say, ANGRY. And you never get a Blossom angry, especially, not the Cherry Blossom!" Madison looked at Sakura in shock and understanding. "We all understand, but, we're afraid that once you get angry, you won't be stopped until you hurt the person that you are fighting, is either beaten to death or damn near dead! Violet can't fight as well as you and you know it!!" Madison yelled at her from Eli's arms. "Maybe, but if she wants to stay in this gang, she better learn how to fight as well as me, because if she doesn't fight, she's no longer a blossoms, and her tattoo will be removed from her, it will be crossed off of her arm, one way or another." Sakura replied holding up her fist. 
The girls nodded at their leader and knew that it wouldn't work to try to convince her otherwise anymore. Syaoran on the other hand and his friends were with Sakura all the way, however, he was kind of shocked at her out burst. "Sakura, are you sure that you're okay?" He asked her. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry Syaoran, I just want revenge is all. Revenge for hurting my friend, and for breaking the rules. She knows better." Sakura said softly. Syaoran nodded softly. "I think that we should go now." Malik said to the others. They nodded and the girls moved away from the boys and stood up. The boys immediately stood up after them, each feeling the loss of warmth as soon as they left each other's arms. The girls looked at the guys and noticed their shirts were bloody and tear stained. 
"Look at your shirts. Give them to us, we'll wash them and give them to you guys tomorrow, after Sakura's fight. Meet us at Eli's house, k?" Meilin said to the boys and waited for them to take off their shirts. "That's okay, we can wash them ourselves, but, how about you girls give us your shirts, since it is our blood on your shirts." Malik replied and waited for them to take off their shirts. "No. Give us your shirts, it's the least we can do. Now, do it or else!" Meilin said. "Or else what?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow. "Or else, we'll take them off ourselves!" Meilin replied thinking quickly. "Really? I'll like to see you try!" Malik replied. "Okay!" Meilin replied and jumped on him pulled his shirt off of him with a quickness, but, before she could get away, he held her and said, "Oh no you don't!" She squealed and then thought of something sinister and hoped that it would work. She turned around and kissed him on his cheek. He stood there, shocked for about 10 seconds and in that time, she jumped away and held the shirt in her arms jumping around yelling, "I got it! I got it! Yay! Yay! Yay for me!" Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped. The boys sighed and gave their shirts to the girls and they then left in their separate directions. Two figures watched them and said in unison, "It's just beginning, Chosen Ones..."
__     Kay-chan: This is the 13th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 18 pages long!! You though that it was over...right?? I know they aren't together...but, they are almost there, besides, are you guys sure that it's over?? Heheheheheheh I love being an author!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	15. Chapter 14: I forgot again, but look, it...

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info 

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 14: The fight between Sakura and Mikuni. And, what is that? A monster? I thought there were no such things outside of Clow Cards! HOOOEEE!!!!

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!* The Blossoms' HQ the back, where they fight in order to join, and stuff like that !*!*!*!*

Sakura walked into the HQ with a dignified air and she went to her room and put on her clothes that she was going to where when she beat Violet to a bloody pulp. Which was a pink tank top and a pink skirt with a pair of white shirts under it. She put her long auburn hair into a bun and went outside where Violet was waiting, nervously, but still waiting. "Violet, you know why you are here, do you not?" she asked her. Violet nodded slowly, but if you looked into her eyes you saw a scared look in her eyes. "I am here because I dishonored our gang by using a weapon when I said no weapons allowed." Violet stated slowly. By then all the girls from the gang had formed a circle around them. And they watched because they knew what happened when you anger the Cherry Blossom, and they wanted to see how far she would go with beating Violet up.

They both got into their respective fighting stances when Sakura asked Violet, "Weapons or not? And be truthful." Violet looked at Sakura and then said, "No…no weapons…" Sakura nodded and she waited for Violet to begin. Violet, being as scared as she was began. Violet ran to her and then did a backflip and landed behind her and tried to hit her in her back, but Sakura quickly turned around, expecting that, after all she had basically trained all the girls herself, and she held Violet's leg in her hands and grinned. "Now, now, Violet, you should I have known I would know that you would do that, I taught you most of your moves as well as the other's their moves." Sakura grinned and twisted Violet's leg which made Violet fall to the ground and then Sakura dropped the leg, but before Violet could get off the ground, Sakura jumped onto her back and stomped on it, which was worse than a kick in the back, and then she jumped off of Violet and picked her up and then she punched Violet in her face and then in her stomach and then when she was about to punch her again, Violet grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back and then Violet kicked her in her back. Sakura jumped away surprised and her back hurt too as well as her arm. Sakura grinned and then she ran to Violet and then she yelled, "Cherry Blossom's Fury!!" She then began doing backflips all around Violet with Cherry Blossoms falling all around her and then as soon as the cherry blossoms covered Violet, Sakura punched Violet from behind and then picked her up and punched her in her mouth and then into her stomach, repeatedly and then she jumped away and got back into her stance and waited for her to attack.

Violet, who had also been trained to do that but use her own flower thought and then grinned herself, although she was still all bloody and then ran and yelled, "Violet Petal's Anger!" She began doing flips all around Sakura and while the flowers were falling all over Sakura, she hit Sakura in her back but Violet didn't follow through with another attack and then Sakura hit Violet and then, Violet didn't get back up. She was beaten to a pulp and Violet didn't even try to get up to fight her leader anymore. After all there is a reason why she is the leader of the Blossoms. Violet's face was bloody and there were bruises all over her body. Violet looked at Sakura and said, "I'm sorry for what I have done and I will never do it again." Sakura nodded and then left. Sakura didn't have any blood on her. She had two bruises, one that she could feel on her back, and one on her arm. Sakura then turned around to Violet, "Violet, you have received your punishment in full. You are lucky that I don't strip you of your right of calling yourself a Blossom. You are also lucky that I didn't do worse than what I did. You're also lucky that I didn't use weapons cause you would be looking worse than you do right now. I am done. You may continue with what must be done to help her get back to walking and stuff. Bye girls! Oh, Tomo, Ley, Lin, come on, we have something to do!" Sakura called out to them. The three girls grinned and nodded and then Sakura went inside and changed into a white skirt and a pink tube top with a sheer green shirt over it and then she and Tomoyo, Meilin and Ashley walked outside to go out with Sakura to meet a certain group of boys at their house… 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! The Blossoms !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The girls at HQ were very surprised at everything that had happened and they quickly got Violet up and cleaned her up and then took her home and put her in her bed and told her to rest. They left and did their own things for the rest of that day.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! On the Street to Eli's house !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The girls were laughing at how good Sakura beat up Violet. "Kura! You nearly killed her!" Meilin said while giggling. "No I didn't! I just hurt her…badly!!" Sakura giggled at her comment. "Now Kura…did she really deserve that! You know that she didn't stand a chance against you! You're way stronger than her and you know it!!" Tomoyo said laughing. "I know, but she had to learn, the hard way, never mess with the Cherry Blossom!!" Sakura said while giggling. "Kura! That was priceless! She knew that none of her attacks were as powerful as yours! It was comedic!" Ashley said while laughing. "I know! But it was so much fun to see her try!" Sakura said and then they all laughed and then they noticed that something was out of place, they sensed it. "Girls, did you sense that?" Sakura asked her friends, all traces of her laughing gone from her face. The girls looked at Sakura and then at each other and then nodded, slowly. They ran to where they sensed the thing. What they saw was a tall monster thing that was looking around and started walking to Eli's house. Unknown to the girls, there were two figure watching the girls laughing lightly at the monster and then the taller figure looked at the other figure and said, "Should we, sis?" The other figure grinned and nodded, "Of course dear brother." Then the taller figure moved his hand and then talked into the hand and then moved it around a bit and then the monster turned around and started attacking the girls. 

The girls immediately called out their weapons, and put them up in a defensive way when Sakura called out, "Meilin, and Ashley! Go get the boys! NOW!!" Sakura then dodged a move and then yelled out, "Star Slash!" The hit didn't even phase the monster. Meilin and Ashley looked at Sakura and then nodded and ran to the house. Tomoyo's voice could be heard to them as they were running as she yelled, "Rose thorns!" and million's of rose's from thorns hit it, but it didn't phase the monster either. They ran to the house and pounded on the door, yelling Eli's name. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Inside Eli's house !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Guys' what's taking the girls so long?" Eric asked his friends. "Well, Ying did have to fight that girl…" Malik said to his brother. They were then just talking about random things when they heard a noise at the door and two girls calling Eli's name in franticness, they ran all ran to the door. Eli opened the door and the two girls fell inside, their weapons in their hands. "Girls! What happened? Where is Tomoyo and Sakura?" he asked immediately. Meilin looked up and said, "Come with us, now. They need your help too." The boys nodded and they ran outside and saw the monster and immediately called out their weapons and went into the battle along with the girls. Sakura and Madison by now were panting heavily but still fighting, they had various cuts but kept on fighting. "Tomo! I picked the wrong outfit to wear today!" Sakura said, and blocked another blow from the monster. "YOU! What about my outfit! Oh man!" Madison replied and blocked another blow from the monster. 

Then, from right behind them, they saw a pure gold arrow and knew that the girls had brought the cavalry. "About time!! What took so long!" Madison yelled to her friends. "The guys wouldn't answer the door!" Ashley yelled back. "Oh, okay!" Madison replied laughing and threw her Amazonian stick in the air and caught it and threw it at the monster, but, before it hit the monster, Madison pointed her hand up in the air, and the stick went up into the air and then, Madison brought down her hands and the weapon fell on his head, sharp side down, hitting the monster. The monster yelled out in pain and swiped its huge hand and it hit her dead on. She was flung across the street and she hit a parked car and her weapon fell right beside her. Eli saw this and yelled, "MADISON!! NO!" He used his magic and ran over to her and hugged her and she looked up at him and said, "Chill out. I'll be okay…I promise…" as she said that she slowly closed her eyes. Eli panicked and shook her, pleading, "Please, don't close your eyes, please, please, I need you, you can't…you can't…you can't leave me. Please, don't leave me…" Madison opened her eyes and smiled, "Okay, I'm not going to close my eyes, but I'm so tired…" Eli nodded understanding, "I know, but please…don't, okay?" Madison nodded and he stood above her and glared at the monster that his friends were still fighting. 

 Sakura jumped high into the air and yelled, "Star's Fury!" The blades glowed pink and she used various combos of attacks, then, the monster hit her, after she made it bleed a couple of times, and she flew down and hit the ground with a thud, and she sat up, but when she tried to get back up to the fullest, she couldn't, because, her ankle was broken. Syaoran saw this and was very angry. He too then jumped into the air and yelled, "Li Clan's Fury!" His sword glowed green and he used different combos and techniques, and then, after he hits the monster a few times, the monster hit him back full force and he landed in a crouch right next to Sakura. "Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked her. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's get this monster!" she said smiling at him. He stood up and then he saw that she couldn't. "I'll be back okay? Don't get yourself killed over here!" He said laughing lightly. "Okay." Sakura replied with a grin. Sakura then pulled out one of her cards while the others were still fighting and then held it up and yelled, "Shot! Hit that monster! Shot Card! Release and dispel!!" The card came out and nodded to its mistress and it started to shoot at all angles at the monster. The monster just slapped the card and it went back to its card form and flew back to Sakura. She put the card away and sighed. 'Oh boy…' she thought to herself sullenly. 

The monster tried to strike Meilin who yelled, "Fire Child's Protection!" the monster was then burned by him trying to penetrate her shield. "Fire's Anger!" Meilin through up her sword and swished it around a couple of time and in each swish you saw fire and then when she finished swishing the sword around and she blew on the fire and it went flying to the monster and it got burned…badly.  Malik called out, "Sky's Fury!" he then threw his sword into the air and swished it a few times and then where he swished it was a weird light blue color and he blew into the air and you saw a light blue thing hit the monster and it fly back a few feet, finally looking as though it was getting beat up. Ashley then yelled, "Innocents Anger!" the arrow glowed gold and it went flying towards the monster and it got struck and when it got struck the arrow exploded and so the monster was hit badly once again. The monster yelled in fury and then it swung at Ashley who yelled, "Innocents Protection" and was saved, and then he went to Malik but Malik was protected as well. He didn't go to Meilin because he remembered what happened last time he did that. He then unexpected hit Eric who jumped out of the way just in time, but still got hit. He then went after Syaoran, but missed him as well. So, while this was happening, the monster silently threw an attack at Eli who was standing right in front of Madison. Eli put his sword up when he saw the attack and yelled, "Reincarnation's Protection!" the attack bounced off of his shield and hit the monster right back and in the back the monster was burned. Eli let down the attack and watched his friends. Sakura who was still on the ground threw her blades into the air and sent it at the monster's back and then made on blade go up to it's face and the other to it's back and then she made then penetrate the monster. Since the monster didn't look at Sakura, it got hit, dead on. The blades went back to Sakura's hands and she called out the Fly card and flew off the ground and went to where the others were. The monster roared in pain and the gang looked at it and grinned, all of them.

"Guys, I have an idea. Why don't we send all our weapons out to the monster, at different points and then call upon our strongest attack, and then see what happens? Wanna try it?" Sakura asked them. They all nodded. Eric then turned to Eli and ran to him and said, "Through your sword at the monster and call out your strongest attack on the count of three." Eli nodded and then Eric kneeled down next to Madison and whispered, "Madison, I know that you're severely injured, but can you throw your weapon out and call out your strongest attack when it hits the monster, on the count of three?" Madison looked at Eric and smiled softly, "Of course I can, I am a Blossom after all. I can definitely do it." Eric nodded and went over to the others and nodded to them. They all thought together, 'one…two…three!' They all threw their weapons at the monster at different angles, Ashley threw two arrows at the monster and Eric, Malik, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eli all threw their swords at different angles and Sakura threw her blades and Madison threw her weapon. Then, they all yelled out their attacks, "Star's Fury/Light's Anger/Innocents Anger/Sky's Fury/Fire Child's Anger/Reincarnation's Fury/Li Clan's Fury/Love's Anger!" The weapons glowed the colors of the ones who the weapon the belonged to and then, Ashley's arrows exploded and then the monster screamed and then, it turned into a pile of dust. They got their each caught their weapons and smiled. "Well, that was different, huh?" Ashley said laughing a little. Then, Madison screamed. They all ran to her, and Sakura put Fly away and fell next Madison. They looked at her closely and then Sakura softly put her hands on her chest and then Madison cried out again. "Madison, what hurts?" Meilin asked her best friend softly. "My chest, my back, and my legs all hurt." Madison said softly.

Sakura nodded and then looked at her friends and said, "Okay, I know what to do. Just make sure Madison doesn't move." Sakura put Madison on the ground and put her blades on Madison's chest, blades down and put Madison's weapon on her chest, dull side up and then moved away from her and closed her eyes, and let her aura flare all around her and you saw her blades glow pink and then Sakura whispered, "Oh power of the Stars, come to my aid once again. Heal my friend, my sister, the chosen one of Light. Heal her. I command thee!" Her aura flared out and her weapons glowed pink very brightly. She then touched Madison's chest, and legs and then lifts her up and touched her back and then did it again with the blades and then, she sighed and pulled away and her aura went back to its regular state and her weapon stopped glowing pink and she picked it up and smiled at them. "She's better now." Madison stood up and smiled at Sakura and the others. Madison took Sakura's hand and tried to pull her up and when she did, Sakura stood up but when Madison's hand left hers, Sakura fell back down to the ground. 

"What's wrong Kura?" Madison asked when she fell. Sakura grinned sheepishly. "I kinda sprung my ankle but it's nothing!" Sakura said quickly. Meilin raised an eyebrow, "Right Sakura, and I'm related to Xiao right there." They all looked at each other and laughed. "Fine…fine. I'll just hop to the house." Sakura said. Ashley looked at Sakura, "Now, you really don't expect us not to make you use your newest card do you?" Sakura looked up and grinned sheepishly, "I kinda forgot I had it!" Madison, Meilin and Ashley fell down, anime style, and then, they got back up, "Sakura, I wonder about you sometimes." Meilin said shaking her head softly. Sakura took out her newest card, The Heal Card. "Heal Card, Heal my ankle! Heal Card, Release and dispel!" Heal Card came out and she was a beautiful lady and she smiled at Sakura and touched her ankle and then went back into her card state and flew back into Sakura's hands and she put the card away. "Thanks Heal." Sakura then stood up and smiled at her friends. "Well, come on, we still need to talk!" Her friends looked at her like she was crazy, but they followed her to Eli's house anyway. Eli opened the door and they went inside and sat down in a circle, with Sakura and Syaoran side by side. The figures had watched everything unfold and said to each other, "We underestimated your powers. But, you don't yet know their full potential, so you are still an easy prey for the most part. We are back and our master is one mad man…" The figure laughed and disappeared in a whirl of roses, black and red roses to be exact.


	16. Chapter 15! Enjoy!

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info 

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 15: The Day off!!

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Inside Eli's house! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

They went inside the house and sat down in a circle with Syaoran and Sakura in the front of the circle. "Okay, guys, that was real different, I haven't had to use my powers like that since I had to capture the Clow Cards." Sakura said. "We have to be more prepared than that. How about we each have a special communicating device, to you know, keep in contact with each other, that only responds to our voice." Ashley, the ever-calm thinking one suggested. Everyone looked at Ashley in surprise, who would have thought that she would come up with that. She was usually the one that just complied with the popular vote, or Eli thought of ideas like that. "Good idea, Ashley. What do you guys think?" Meilin asked looking at everyone else around her. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait, one question, who's going to make that?" Eric asked looking around at everyone else. They were all stumped when suddenly Sakura pulled out a Card and Madison looked up and knew what she saying and she pulled out a Card too. "We have an idea…" Madison said holding up the Create Card with a grin on her face with Sakura having the same grin on her face. Everyone looked at them, shocked, especially Sakura. They all nodded to what Madison was suggesting. Madison and Sakura stood up, side by side and Sakura said, "Oh Key of my Star, with powers burning bright, draw your power from my Light, Release!" her wand extended and she held it firmly in her hand. Madison then followed her lead and said, "Oh Key of my Heart, ancient powers forever inside, I call you to come to me and forever draw your power from my Heart, Release!" Madison's wand then extended and then smiled at her friends. "It's been awhile since we had to use this huh, Sakura?" Madison said twirling her staff around a bit. "Yea, it has." Sakura replied twirling it around. "Hey guys! I know that you miss playing with your staff's but, the Create Card, please?" Meilin reminded the two girls. "Oh yea! C'mon Sakura!" Madison said and threw the Create Card in the air. Sakura followed suit and did the same and at the exact same time they yelled, "Create Card! Release and dispel!" Create came out and waited for its commands. Sakura said to her Create Card, "Create, make all the boys, a communicating device that responds only to their voice." Create nodded and in a flash of an eye, there were four devices. Syaoran's was green and it was in the shape of a wolf charm, and it appeared right next to his pendent. Eli's was a pendent in the shape of a moon, and it was on his pendent. Malik's was a bracelet, but not a feminine kind, and it had clouds and stuff on it. Eric's was a charm in the shape of a heart. Madison then grinned and looked at her Create Card. "Create, make all the girls communication devices that will only respond to their voice." Create nodded and in a flash of an eye, there were four devices. Sakura had another necklace with a star on it, Madison had a bracelet with rose in the middle of a heart, Meilin had a necklace with a fire pendent on it, and Ashley had a bracelet that had charms in the shapes of golden angels and arrows and bows. "Thanks Create. You may return." Sakura said smiling to Create. Create smiled back and nodded and went back into Card form and then Madison said to her Create, "You too, Create. Thanks." Create smiled and went into Card form and floated back to Madison as Sakura's did to her. They smiled at the cards and put it away and looked at the others. "Okay, what now?" Madison asked to the others.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and then at the boys around him. "Sakura, sit down, Tomoyo, sit down. We need to all sit down to discuss this properly." Sakura smiled at him and then said in mocking anger, "You will NOT tell me what to do. I am the leader of the Blossoms! I do NOT take orders from anyone! I am the one they call Cherry Blossom, as well as the Card's Mistress." Syaoran, knowing that she was playing, played along, "Well, I am the Leader of the Wolves, you wanna fight? I am the one they call the Little Wolf." "Well then Little Wolf, let's go!" Sakura said still playing. "Okay then Cherry Blossom!" Syaoran stood up real close to Sakura and Sakura looked into her eyes and they stopped talking and looked deep into each other's eyes. They slowly inched closer to each other and Syaoran bent down to Sakura and wrapped his arm about her waist and brought her slowly closer. They faces were inches apart, when they heard someone go, "KAWAII!!!!!" They snapped out of their gaze and looked at Madison who had her camera out and taping. She saw that she had said that out loud and that everyone else was staring at her. "Oops…" Madison said grinning sheepishly. Syaoran and Sakura blushed and then noticed how close they were and how Syaoran had wrapped his arm around her waist and they both jumped away from each other, immediately feeling the loss of warmth, but ignored it. They looked at everyone else and saw that they were all smirking at them and they sat down and then grinned. Meilin, seeing how they were so uncomfortable, said, "Okay, now that we are all sitting, what are we going to do?" They all looked at each other and could say nothing. "Okay, these things are showing up, we have the power to defeat it, but, seeing as though we are all friends now, can we please call each other by our real names when we are together?" Ashley said softly. They all looked at each other and nodded. "Sure. Why not?" 

"What do you guys want to do today? Let's have a day off since we just fought. We could stay here over night. Eli? Do you have a big room that we can all sleep in?" Meilin asked. "Yea. We all have magic, we can just take this stuff out and then this will be the room." He replied to her. "Okay. Hey Sakura. Let me borrow your phone for a sec." Ashley asked her. "Okay. Here!" Sakura took out her phone and gave it to her. Ashley called her mother and then hung up. "Okay, she thinks that I'm over Madison's house." Sakura nodded and took out her phone and called her brother and father and said, "Tory, I'm staying at Madison's…But Tory! … No! I'm not with Xiao Lang! No! I'm over Madison's! Okay, bye!" Sakura hung up and saw that Syaoran was blushing. "What?" She asked confused. "Nothing, Saku, nothing. It's okay?" Madison asked. "Yea. I'm over your house." Sakura said grinning. "Okay, Meilin, you live by yourself, and Madison, your mom won't have no problem either, since your usually home by yourself anyway…" Sakura said thinking about each other the girls and then smiled and put her phone away. "Okay, what do you guys want to do?" Meilin asked them. 

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Madison said grinning like a child. "Let's train." Syaoran said and everyone looked him and then shook their heads very quickly and then he blushed lightly. "Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Ashley said giggling lightly. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Meilin said grinning. "Let's play…STRIP PITY PAT!" Sakura said. Everyone looked her, shocked and then she blushed. "I thought that it would be fun…" She said grinning sheepishly. "Any ideas boys?" Meilin asked slyly. "Well, I guess that we could play whatever you girls want to play." Eli said hesitantly. The girls grinned at themselves and they all yelled out. "STRIP PITY PAT!" The guys groaned, Syaoran especially because he only played a couple of times.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 10 Minutes Later !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Syaoran only had on a big shirt and his boxers, Eli only had on his boxers and socks and a wife beater, Eric only had on his basketball short and boxers, and Malik only had on his boxers and his wife beater. Sakura had to take off her socks and her sheer top, Madison only had to take off her socks, Ashley had to take off her sheer top and socks, and Meilin only had to take off his socks. "Do you guys want to stop?" Meilin asked the boys while the girls were laughing. The boys nodded, blushing the whole time. "I guess that we forgot to mention that we play Pity Pat very well." Madison said smiling. The boys glared her and the girls and the girls laughed some more. "What now? Hmm…" Then the girls smiled slyly at the boys. "Let's play…Truth or Dare!" The boys nodded and then girls added, "You have to keep your clothes off until we say to put them back on." They stared wide-eyed at the girls. They sat down in the circle again and Meilin started. "Syaoran, Truth of Dare?" Syaoran grinned and replied, "Dare." Meilin shook her head, "Poor, poor, Syaoran…I know that you'll be happy about this one. I Dare you to Kiss Sakura on the Lips, for two minutes." Syaoran and Sakura stared wide-eyed at each other and they crawled to the center of the circle and Syaoran kissed Sakura and Sakura, after a bit of resisting, complied and she let his tongue into her mouth, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. They were kissing for about 5 minutes when Meilin grinned, and said, "You may stop now." Syaoran, pulled away, after all they were out of breath anyway. And sat back down, and blushed, as did Sakura, but they didn't notice how everyone was grinning and how Madison had taped the whole thing. 

Syaoran grinned and then pointed to Eli. "Truth or Dare, Eli?" Eli grinned and said…..

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block.

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 16: The Day Off 2

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info 

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 15: The Day off!!

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Inside Eli's house! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Truth." Needless to say, they were all surprised by this answer. Syaoran however, just grinned and then said, "Is it true that you like Madison?" "Yes." Eli replied calmly, blushing a little, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you really looked. Madison on the other hand was blushing madly. Eli then turned to Eric, trying to get the attention off of the two of them and said to him, "Truth or Dare?" Eric looked real nervous for a second and then grinned, "Dare." Everyone stared at Eric, even the girls knew that he was very clever when it came to things and to tell him to give you a dare was like saying humiliate me. Eli grinned, "I dare you to do the hokey pokey." Eric stared at Eli and the sighed and stood up and did the hokey pokey. When he sat down a good 5 minutes later, everyone was laughing at him. Eric turned to his brother, Malik, "Truth or Dare?" Malik looked at everyone and then grinned and said, "Truth." Eric shrugged and asked him, "Do you like Meilin?" Malik blushed and then nodded, slowly. Eric grinned and said, "You have to say it, Malik." Malik glared at Eric and then said, "Yes." Meilin, then blushed herself, much to the other girl's surprise, they have never seen her blush like that before. Malik then looked at Ashley. "Truth or Dare?" Ashley looked at her friends and then looked at Malik and then grinned and said, "Dare." Malik grinned and said, "I dare you to go and give Eric a lap dance." Ashley looked at her friends and then at Malik and then she glared at him and then went over to Eric and had him sit on the chair and then straddled his lap and gave him a lap dance. She sat down, blushing, very, very, hard and then after her, Eric sat down and blushed and glared at Malik. 

Ashley looked at Madison and smiled evilly at her. Madison cringed inwardly as Ashley said, "Truth or Dare?" Madison swallowed her saliva and then grinned and said, "Truth." Ashley grinned at Madison and said, "Do you like anyone in this room?" Madison blushed again and then said, "Yes." Ashley grinned and Eli paled, and he thought, 'maybe she likes someone else besides me.' He then heard another voice in his head say, 'but she could be talking about you.' Eli looked at Madison and then sighed again, thinking, 'nah, she's too beautiful…she's an angel.' While this was happening, Madison looked at Sakura and grinned. Eli looked at Madison, knowing what she had in mind and then looked at Sakura. Madison just once again smiled sweetly at Sakura and said, "Truth or Dare?" Sakura smiled innocently at her, but if you looked into her eyes closely you could see a certain glint in her eyes. "…Dare." Everyone stared at Sakura; they had expected her to say Truth. But then, they all looked at Madison and saw her smirking evilly, one that would rival Eli's. "I dare you to give Syaoran a lap dance." Sakura looked at Madison, with her eyes wide and then she looked at the girls and they all nodded that she had to do this. Sakura looked at Syaoran, and Syaoran looked back at her and she asked him, "Well, you want to stay there, on the floor or, do you want to sit on the chair?" Syaoran looked at Sakura and then blushed at her but quickly covered it up and said, "I'll…uh…I'll stay here…" Sakura then grinned and nodded. She walked over to where he was sitting and straddled over him and gave him a lap dance. 

When they parted, after about 15 minutes, they were both blushing and then Meilin looked over at Syaoran slyly and said, "Are you okay, Syaoran?" Syaoran looked at her and then said, actually, more like squeaked, "Yes." Everyone, minus Sakura laughed at Syaoran, that was because she was looking at who she wanted to get when she saw that Meilin needed a turn, "Mei…Truth or Dare?" Meilin grinned, "Dare." Sakura smiled sweetly at Meilin, but Madison noticed a certain glint in her eye and she immediately became interested in what Sakura was going to say. Sakura then replied, "I dare you to tell everyone in this room the person that you like and then you have to kiss him…on the lips...with tongue." Meilin looked at Sakura, shocked that she would tell her to do that. Sakura looked sweetly at Meilin and then Meilin looked at the girls and they nodded that she had to do it. The girls however, were just as shocked as Meilin was, as was the boys. This was Sakura we're talking about. Who would have thought that innocent little Sakura would have thought that one up? They surely didn't think that she would have done that. Meilin said out loud, "I like…I like…I like…M…Ma…Malik." They looked at Meilin shocked, and then at Malik who said that he liked Meilin and watched as he blushed. Meilin then walked over to Malik and kissed him, and was surprised when he answered and then added tongue and then they pulled apart and she immediately sat down. They were both blushing like crazy though. 

Syaoran, in fear of something like that happening to him, said, "Let's play another game." The guys quickly agreed and so did the girls. The girls whispered among each other and said, "Let's play…7minutes in heaven!" The guys groaned and Syaoran looked at the guys in confusion. "What's 7 minutes in heaven?" The guys looked at him and sighed, and Eli said, "All that training and no time to learn 7 minutes in heaven. Okay. This is how the game is played…" Eli told him how the game was played and he immediately paled. Syaoran looked at the girls who were just smiling innocently. Then at the guys who were backing up against the wall. "How about we play another game?" The girls looked at him and then grinned. Meilin stepped up and grinned at Syaoran, "Li, this is the deal, we have three games that we want to play and they are…" Meilin looked at the girls and nodded. Ashley then stood next to Meilin and grinned at Syaoran, "Spin the Bottle." Madison then stepped up next to Ashley and Meilin and grinned, "7minutes in heaven." Sakura then stepped up next to her friends and smiled sweetly at Syaoran, "Or, we could play…" Sakura looked back at the girls and they all nodded at her and she said, "…Strip Pity Pat again." The guys looked at Sakura and then at their already halfway gone clothes and then they all huddled up together, bringing Syaoran over there with them and then had Eli go up to them and say, "We agree on…" Eli looked at the guys again and the guys nodded with Syaoran having his head down, not saying anything. "…Strip Pity Pat."  The girls grinned happily, and nodded.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! 15 Minutes Later *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Out of the guys, Syaoran had on only his basketball shorts. Eli had on only his wife beater and shorts. Malik only had on his basketball shorts. Eric only had on his basketball shorts. Out of the girls, Madison only had on her pants, her shirt, with her hair out, although it was originally done up in a bun. Sakura only had on her skirt with the shorts underneath it and her top, her hair, which had grown longer since she was a child was down, for she had it in a high ponytail. Meilin only had on her whole outfit, but her hair was also out of the hairstyle that she usually had it in. Ashley only had on her pants and her top with her hair down, for she had it in a half-bun.

The guys grinned, they had finally got something done in this game, although the girls smiled at them sweetly and they played the last hand. "Okay, listen, seeing as though you guys are almost out of clothes for the most part, how about you guys just show us how you guys really feel about us. And if you guys win this last hand, since we don't want to take off any clothes, how about we do the same?"  The guys agreed and they proceeded to play the last hand. The winners were the girls, of course! The guys groaned and they pushed Syaoran out there first. Syaoran glared at the guys and then said, "I think that Sakura is a strong girl, and that even though it is true, she is still an innocent little girl at heart." He sat down and then pushed Eli out and he said, "I think that Madison is a very camera-loving girl. Even though this is true, she has a heart for her friends." Eli sat down and then pushed Malik out and he said, "I think that Ashley is a smart girl who thinks of her friends and who is faithful to them." Malik sat down and pushed out Eric and he said, "I think that Meilin is a tough girl. Even though this is very true, you can tell that behind that exterior is a girl who loves her friends and will do anything for them." Eric then sat down and then they all looked at the girls who were all smiling at them. Sakura then looked at her friends and they all nodded and then she turned around and looked at the boys and said, "For all of that flattering information, we think that we'll let you guys pick the next and last thing that we'll do on our day off, after all, look at the time, it's almost 5pm!" Sakura sat down and nodded at the boys and before the guys could say anything, Syaoran looked at the girls and said very quickly, "Let's go and train, we all need to go and do that, after all. We have to be prepared for anything that is to come." They all nodded in agreement, while the girls just sighed, they hated training. "Well, since we already promised…" The guys nodded and Eli said, "Meet us in the back of the house, there is a training room there. That's where we'll train, okay?" The girls nodded and Sakura stood up and called out her wand and called out Create. "Create, make us some clothes to train in, okay?" Create smiled and nodded. Create then did her magic and outfits appeared in each of the girl's hands, each in their respective colors. 

The girls ran to the bathroom, which was only a few feet away and then came back out and grinned at the boys. Sakura had on a skirt with black shorts under them and a t-shirt and she had her hair in a bun. Madison had on the same thing except her hair was up in a high ponytail. Meilin had on a pair of tight jeans that stretched with her body and a t-shirt and had her hair in a bun. Ashley had on the same thing as Meilin and she had her hair in a high ponytail. The guys had on regular training gear. The guys nodded and then they all went to the training room, and then they began…

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block.

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 17: The Day off 3

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 16: The Day off!! Part 2

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Inside Eli's house! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The girls followed the boys into Eli's training room and Syaoran stood in front of everyone. "Okay, what do you want to start with? Fighting or Magical Fighting?" Sakura and the girls smiled at the boys sweetly and the boys became very, very frightened. "We choose…a mixture of both!" The guys stared at the girls confused and that's when Meilin stood in front of her friends and replied, "What we mean is that, we'll use our magic and our special fighting techniques, but, we won't use our weapons. You understand?" They nodded and then each got into their own special fighting style and the girls did the same. "No holding back, got it?" Ashley said grinning. "Same to you girls." Eric said grinning back at her. "Please, let's just have some fun too. Remember this is just training, no killing, okay?" Madison said with a smile. They all looked at her and then nodded. They then began, the training.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Sakura and Syaoran *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Sakura waited patiently for him to start as they stayed in their fighting positions, waiting for the other to attack. Syaoran was growing impatient and ran at her to attack her. Sakura saw this coming and jumped into the air and landed on his shoulders. She then stomped on them, and then twisted her body and kicked him in his back. He caught her leg and swung her around and she fell to the ground. She stood up and got back into a fighting position. He grinned at her and got back into his fighting position and then was surprised when she ran at him, he got ready to defend when suddenly she wasn't there anymore, he looked up and saw her in the air and when he was about to catch her, she did a mid-air flip and kicked him in the back and then she punched him and landed in a crouched position and turned and faced him.

Syaoran rushed at her and yelled, "Wolf's anger!" His body seemed to change into a wolf and when Sakura tried to jump away from the attack, Syaoran was already on her and had already beaten her abdomen up quite a bit, she then retaliated and yelled, "Cherry Blossom Fury!" She ran at Syaoran and then did a combination of flips and jumps and all around him and where ever she jumped a bunch of cherry blossoms appeared there until he was surrounded by them and she then started to hit him, all around his body and then jumped away and grinned at him and got back into a fighting position. He growled lowly and got into his fighting position and then, at the same time they raced at each other, and Sakura waited until she was just at him and jumped up and yelled, "Blossom's anger!" Her body went straight down into his back and she put her arms in front of her and just before she hit him, her hands seemed to have cherry blossom's all around them and she then hit him and jumped away and got into a fighting position. Syaoran fell to the ground and got back up and glared at Sakura who was smiling innocently. He just shrugged it off and they immediately ran at each other, using their various techniques and then Sakura fell down and slid across the ground. She stood up and raced at Syaoran and when she was almost at Syaoran she jumped into the air and then landed on his shoulders and stomped on him. Syaoran groaned in pain and stood up and got ready to go at it again. They raced at each other and went at it doing their various techniques.

 If you knew nothing about magic and fighting, you would think that they were just blurs going at each other. They jumped away from each other and then ran at each other again, Sakura watched and saw an opening and grabbed him and shot past him, using his arm as a way of subduing him. (KN: You know, like Kasumi in DOA Hardcore? That move that she does? That's what Sakura did.) She then jumped in front of Syaoran and he stood up and they went at it again. Syaoran then jumped away from Sakura and then jumped and hit Sakura in the stomach with a flying kick. She flew back a little and then crouched down into her fighting position. Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura again and they started fighting, and then when Syaoran did an umbrella kick, she disappeared and reappeared behind him in a flurry of cherry blossoms. She punched him from behind. Syaoran turned to Sakura and they both, at the same time, did a flying kick and hit each other at the same time and they fell down to the ground. They had used a lot of energy, and were equally exhausted and had many cuts and bruises on their body. They were finished. There was no winner. It was a tie.

!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Eli and Madison *!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Eli and Madison got into their fighting positions. Madison, being the impatient one, rushed at Eli and when she was almost at Eli's face she spread her arms out and started spinning. Eli tried to block it, and he couldn't. He was being hit, repeatedly, until he jumped up and did a mid-air flip and landed behind her. Madison turned around and grinned and got into her trademark fighting position. Eli got back into his fighting position and they grinned at each other and ran at each other at top speed. Madison jumped into the air the moment that Eli was almost at her face and landed on his shoulders and grabbed his arms and flipped him onto his back and then stomped on his abdomen and then jumped away. Eli stood up and grinned evilly. They were both quick thinkers and good fighters. This gave neither the upper hand nor the lower hand. They rushed at each other, and it looked like they were moving in a blur. Eli did a series of jumps and flips. He jumped up and when she looked up, he did a mid air flip and then punched her in the back and then spun her around and punched her in the stomach and then she fell to the ground, and groaned and got up and got into a fighting position. He grinned, and went at her, she was ready for this and when he was just in front of her, she did a technique that she just recently learned, she disappeared and reappeared in back of him in a blur of plum blossoms. She punched him in the back and then jumped up and stomped on his shoulders and then jumped down and when she was about to hit him, he blocked it and he threw a punch, but, she ducked it and uppercut him and then she kicked him and then jumped away. He stood up and then they rushed at each other and were fighting very quickly. They then both jumped away and hit each other at the same time, in the abdomen. They then fell back at the same time, they had many cuts and bruises on their body. They were done. There was no winner. They were tied.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Ashley and Eric !*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block.

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 18: The Day Off 4

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 17: The Day off!! Part 3

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Ashley and Eric !*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Ashley and Eric circled each other, they were each one of the best fighters in their gangs and they both lived up to that name. Ashley and Eric both got into their fighting positions and Eric ran at her and she just jumped over his head and kicked him in back, but, before she could get out of her crouched position, Eric had turned around and punched her in her back. She fell and then she swiped his feet with her legs while she was getting up and then when he fell, she stomped on him. Eric gasped and then jumped up and got into a fighting position. Ashley grinned and then did the same. Eric ran at him and when he was almost at her face he covered his aura and then disappeared, she was shocked, she didn't know where he went. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around and he punched her in the stomach. She fell back a few feet, but, she got up and she ran at him, and when she was in front of his face she disappeared and he turned around, and she wasn't there. He turned back around and she punched him in his stomach. She grinned and then got back into a fighting position. He did the same and they rushed at each other. When they were an inch apart, Ashley spun around him and then punched him in his back, but instead of falling he did a flip to get his footing.  She looked at him and they once again rushed at each other and they did a combo of punches and kicks. Finally, while they were fighting, Ashley kicked him in his stomach at the same time that Eric punched her in hers and they both fell down with a thud. There were multiple bruises and scratches and wounds in general. They were both tired and exhausted from the fight. They lay there. They were done.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!* Meilin and Malik *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!**!!*!*!**!

Meilin and Malik looked at each other. They were also the top fighters in their gangs. They both got into their favorite style of fighting and they went at it. They did various combos of kicks and punches. As well as of punches and grabs. Meilin grabbed Malik and through him in the air and then when he fell down to the ground, she stomped on him and then jumped off of him and waited for him to stand up. Malik stood up and they once again went at it in various combos of punches and kicks. Malik finally becomes able to grab her and does. He grabs her and then slammed her onto the ground. She stood up and they went at it again in a series of various punches and kicks. They then just stop out of nowhere and fall. Their backs hurt and they hurt. They were done. They were tied.

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block.

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter 19: Look, I forgot!

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 17: The Day off!! Part 4 Troubles arrive…THAT ANNOYING LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD!!! ARRGGGHHH!!! Boy Part 1

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Normal POV !*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The Chosen Ones laid there for an hour after that. Although it seemed as though they weren't fighting that long when you looked at them, they had drained themselves out completely.  An hour later, they had gotten themselves up and the girls went upstairs and changed while the guys did the same downstairs.  They were exhausted, that's for sure. But, they each had a desire for the ones that they each fought, and yet, they knew that there was no way that they could possibly satisfy that desire because they are from different gangs and they could be killed by their own gangs if they did. It was the worst thing that you could ever do. The Wolves had their pride, as did The Blossoms. They were strong and powerful. They were infamous, and the people in those two gangs were trained not to like any person in the other gang. They didn't know what to do, and they were all feeling a strange new feeling and they didn't know what it was.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*! Syaoran's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

I was just getting finished dressing when that annoying little voice in my head decided to show up again. 'What do you want this time?' 'Why, I am just here to help you understand your feelings for the leader of the Blossoms, the infamous Cherry Blossom. The most beautiful and yet, deadly of the whole gang, their leader.' 

'What does this have to do with her?' 

'Need I say anything about her? You know that you love her!' 

'No, I don't. It's just merely an attraction. Nothing more. Nothing more, I tell you. She's just the leader of a gang that just happens to be the rival of mine.' 

'So, tell me then, why are you still here, in this house? Why haven't you tried to do something? Like, oh, I don't know, kill her. Or, something?' 

'Because…because, I can't. I admit it I like her. But, I don't love her!' 

'Yea right. Is that why you can't stop thinking about her? Is that why you made a drawing of her when your gang was out that day? Was it that reason that as far as the streets were concerned, she was yours?' 

'…Shut up!' 

'Tell me, tell me the truth, I'm just you after all.' 

'…' 

'What? Nothing to say now, I see. You know that I'm right. You know that you love her. Don't deny it. Tell me, what do you like about her?' 

'…She's pretty, she's powerful, and…and…' 

'Yes?' Just then, Eli came into my room. I have never been so glad to see him in my whole life! Sure, he annoyed me to no end, but, now, it stopped that little voice from messing with me any more. I looked behind him and saw Malik and Eric too. "Hey, you guys. Let's chat while we wait for the girls."  I sat down and they sat around me.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Eli's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

I was just about to go and mess with my cute little descendent when I heard an annoying little voice in my head. 'What do you want?' 

'I'm just here to get you to admit your feeling for a certain Blossom is all.' 

'Don't even try it.' 

'Try what? I just want you to come to terms with your feelings.' 

'I know my feelings. I just feel attracted to her. I like her. That's all there is to it.' 

'Yea, whatever, now, tell the truth.' 

'Hey! That was the truth!' 

'If it is, how come you have her on your mind all the time?' 

'…' 

'What? No words?' 

'Shut up!' 

'Just tell me and I'll leave you, promise!' 

'I'm ignoring you now!' 

'You can't forever!' I shook my head and walked over to Syaoran's room and saw him just sitting on his bed and dressed. He told us to sit down and talk for a bit while we wait for the girls. I hadn't even noticed that Eric and Malik were in here too. Oh, well, might as well sit and talk. I am always Cool, Calm, and Collected. I must always stay that way, it's who I am after all.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Eric's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*1

I was just about to go to Syaoran's room when an annoying little voice popped into my head. 'Wanna tell me your feeling toward a certain Blossom?' 

'What?!?' 

'You heard me.' 

'Listen, I don't have any feelings toward Ashley.' 

'How did you know I was talking about Ashley? Busted.' 

'Shut up.' 'So, tell, what are your feelings toward her?' 

'I don't have any.' 

'Really now?' 

'Yea. I only have a faint attraction to her. Okay, so what. I like her. But, that' it.' 

'Uh huh.' 

'What do you mean, uh huh?' 

'You know you love her.' 

'No, I don't!' 

'Then why are you always thinking about her?' 

'…' 

'Exactly! Point proven.' 

'…Shut up!' 

'Whatever. I'll be back.' I just rolled my eyes and I had just stepped out the door when I saw Eli walk into Syaoran's room. I heard what Syaoran had said and sat down as well. I hadn't even noticed Malik right behind me.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Malik's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

I was just about to go to Syaoran's room myself when that annoying little voice that we all HATE decided to come by and annoy me. 'What now?'

'What do you mean? I was just coming to help you figure out your feelings for a certain Blossom…'

'What feelings? I have NO feelings for Meilin!' 

'How did you know I was talking about her?'

'…'

'Busted!'

'…Shut up!'

'Don't be mad because you love her!'

'I don't!'

'Uh huh, whatever.'

'Bye!'

'I'll be back you know! I'm always here!'

'Whatever! Bye!' I shook my head and walked back over to Syaoran's room, I had seen when Eli and Eric had entered and heard what he had said. And closed door after I had entered. 

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block.

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 20: A Sakura and Syaoran momentM...

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry, I've had school, and then, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me into the site…and then, I had writer's block. It was an author's worst nightmare!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Like my sister said, we are very sorry for not being here to give you guys another chapter!! _

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 18: A Syaoran and Sakura moment…. Madison!!!!!! 

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Normal POV *!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

      Just as they all sat down, the girls came in. "Hey you guys!" Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran just stared at her, and then shook his head, "Hey." They all sat down in a circle and talked for a bit.  Syaoran and Sakura couldn't kept sneaking looks at each other, and Madison and Eli kept catching them. The two match makers looked at each other, one thought forming in their minds, 'Get those two together!' They grinned and each had a mischievous look in their eyes. "Meilin, Ashley, come with me, I forgot to get something, in my room." The girls nodded and stood up. "See you later Saku." Sakura nodded, but, she was confused as to why they were leaving her. 

        Eli, on the other hand, just took Eric and Malik out of the room by pushing them and then locked the door behind the two, magically enchanting the door to wear it wouldn't budge. Madison came out of the room, followed by Meilin and Ashley. "Hey, why are we out the room, and why are they IN the room?" Ashley asked, sometimes she was as clueless as Sakura. "They like each other, so, we are helping them do, this, okay, Ley?" Ashley nodded. "Okay, now, what should we do while we wait for them to come out?" Eli asked. Madison thought for a second, and then she started crying, Eli was startled at her crying and asked, "What's wrong, Madison?" Madison looked at Eli and said, "I can't tape my Sakura!" Eli sweat dropped, along with Eli, Malik, Meilin, and Ashley. Madison looked at them confused, "What?" They all shook their heads, and Meilin sighed, "It's nothing, Mad. It's nothing." Madison nodded with a smile and then she looked at her two best friends. "Ashley…Meilin…" The two girls in question knew what that tone of voice meant. That meant that they would be doing or helping with something. "I want to film, the beautiful Cherry Blossom… So, guess what I'm going to do." Madison pointed to her necklace, which held her pendent. "Don't, Madison!" Ashley shouted, knowing that she was going to use her magic. "Too, late…already done…" Madison called out her wand and used the Through Card and went inside the room and into a closet and took out her camera and watched everything.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Syaoran and Sakura *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

           Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed. Sakura kept on thinking, 'Please, why me! I just HAD to love the LEADER of the WOLVES! I'm such an idiot! Wait, did I just say love…oh my goodness, I love Syaoran Li! Xiao Lang, the leader of the Wolves!' Syaoran's thinking was on the lines, 'WHY! Why me? I just HAD to love Sakura…Wait. Did I just say, love? Dang! My stupid conscious was right! I DO love Sakura! But, why Sakura? The LEADER of the BLOSSOMS! Just…Great.' Sakura started fidgeting and playing with her hair. That's when they heard the sound of lightning from outside.  They both looked up at the window. Suddenly the lights all went out. Sakura was looking all around her she was getting scared. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Eli !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Eli grinned as he used some of his magic to shut the lights out and to start the lightning, with a little help from Malik who started the thunder, and Eric who added some rain. The girls grinned as did the guys and waited for Madison's scream for them to know when the two inside would start kissing.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Syaoran and Sakura *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

       When they heard all of the effects that the others were creating, and with the lights out, Sakura began getting very jumpy. After all, she had a fear of ghosts and when did ghosts come out? In the dark! Sakura then heard the thunder and lightning and she jumped into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran, was surprised about this and started blushing, luckily, she couldn't see him. Madison, in the closet, was filming all of this, she had put the night-vision on, and she could barely contain the 'KAWAII' that was wanting to come out so badly, but, she did and continued watching the scene that unfolding in front of her. 

        Syaoran looked at Sakura who was now on his lap and her arms around his waist. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran and whispered, "It's dark and it's raining, and it's thundering and lightning, so, that's when the g-g-ghosts come out!" Syaoran looked at Sakura and held her and whispered, "It's okay, there will be no ghosts in here. I promise." Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled, "Promise?" Syaoran grinned, "Promise." Sakura smiled and looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran looked back at Sakura. Time seemed to stop as their faces came closer and closer together. Just as their lips were about to brush, you heard a resounding… "KAWAII!!!!" from the closet. Syaoran and Sakura jumped away from each other and looked at the closet as the lights turned on and the raining and stuff stopped and Madison came out the closet. Madison was still holding the camera in her hands when she came out sweat dropping, "Oops?" Syaoran glared at her because they were so close to kissing, and Sakura just shook her head because she was so close to kissing him. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! The Others *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

         They all heard the loud, 'KAWAII' that came from the room and they immediately stopped their magic. They walked back in, and looked at the two blushing leaders that was standing in front of them, one glaring and one just looking at the girl still holding the camera in her hand. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! NORMAL POV *!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

        After about 15 minutes of blushing and teasing for the two leaders, they settled down. They were sitting in Syaoran's room. "Okay, no more play. We have to find out who wants us dead so badly, and why." Sakura said looking at the people in the group around her, she was displaying her leadership qualities. "Okay, well, we know why who ever wants us dead. That's because we are the Chosen Ones." Meilin said looking up at Sakura who was on Syaoran's bed, and Syaoran who was next to Sakura, looking purely businesslike, just like Sakura was. "Well, here comes the next question, why are we the Chosen Ones?" No one had an answer for that question. Malik then spoke up, "Well, I think that we should be on guard around everyone, we don't know who is trying to kill us. Or why we are the Chosen Ones." Meilin agreed, "Yea, he's right, like Kero always used to say, Saku, Expect the Unexpected." Sakura nodded, "That's very true." Syaoran looked at the clock, which read 11:30pm. He then looked at the people around him, Meilin, who was starting to look sleepy, and was slightly leaning on Malik. Madison, whose eyes were starting to droop and was slightly leaning on Eli. Ashley who just yawned and leaned on the person next to her, which happened to be Eric. And then finally, at Sakura who just yawned and was leaning slightly on his shoulder. "I agree with Sakura and the girls." Eric replied in agreement to what Meilin said. They continued talking over this situation for a while. When Syaoran looked up at the clock again and saw that the girls were all leaning against the boys and the boys whose eyes were slightly closed were leaning on the girls as well. Using some of his magic, he made a few blankets appear on them and looking at them, he realized that they were all asleep. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was now sleeping on his shoulder, and touched her hair softly, his conscience was right, he WAS in love with her. He was saddened when he realized that she probably didn't love him and that she was too good for him because she seems so pure, not to mention that she is the leader of the Blossoms. Who, are known throughout Japan for being kind when they want and vicious when needed. Just as the Wolves were known for being vicious and silent and kind when you get to REALLY know them. They were so different… and that was his last thought before he himself fell asleep her arms around her, the leader of the Blossoms. 

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block. I hope that you guys liked this chapter, I'm not that good with fluff, but, I tried!

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	22. Chapter 21: The Morning After!

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!! I'm not that good at humor, but, I'll try! Promise!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Enjoy! _

_Sun-chan: Hey! We send a BIIGGG Thanks out to our BETA-READER! __silv3rang3l!!! THANKS!!!_

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks again, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 21: The Morning After 

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Normal POV *!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The next morning, the others woke up to find that Syaoran and Sakura were lying on the bed. Their legs were entwined and their arms were wrapped around each other and Sakura's head was on Syaoran's chest. 

Madison saw this and was about to squeal 'KAWAII!' when Eli covered her mouth. She changed her mind and whipped out her camera instead and started videotaping them.  

Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaoran's arms and his arms encircled her tightly. The others watched on in amusement. Sakura then snuggled deeper into Syaoran's warm embrace, Syaoran felt the change in Sakura's position and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that the others were staring at him. He was confused at first, until he noticed that there seemed to be some extra weight on him. He then noticed that he couldn't get up. Looking down, he saw Sakura and started blushing furiously.  

This time, Meilin, who was next to Madison had a sudden urge to giggle at the two.  

"Look at Saku…how cute!!" She exclaimed. 

Sakura had heard her voice and she rubbed her eyes sleepily as she awoke. Her vision came into focus and she immediately saw Syaoran who was staring at her. She saw up and noticed that not only was she lying on him, her legs were intertwined with his. She blushed and looked away, finally noticing that everyone was staring at them. She blushed, her face becoming as red as a fresh tomato. 

Then came the voice that annoyed Syaoran to no end.  

"Ah, my cute little descendent, it seems as though you two are very comfortable in that position. It reminds me of a very similar one…" Eli said thoughtfully, feigning deep thought.  

Madison's eyes widened as she remembered their position from that morning. She quickly covered his mouth. Syaoran's only reaction was to growl deeply at Eli.  

Syaoran and Sakura separated quickly. Sakura had blushed again after hearing his words and was now looking determinedly away from Syaoran. 

Madison went over to Sakura and grinned at her, "How did you sleep this morning Sakura?"  

Sakura blushed, "Fine…" Sakura then looked at Madison, "And you, how did you sleep?"  

"Like an angel," she replied sweetly, hoping that Eli wouldn't say anything. 

Sakura then looked at her other friends, "What about you two?"  

"As if I was on a cloud." Ashley replied dreamily. 

 "Beautifully," Meilin sighed.  

They all grinned at Sakura and said, "No need to ask you though!"

 Sakura blushed and stuck her tongue out at her friends.  

Syaoran then noticed something that Eli had said, "So, how did you sleep, my dearest ascendant?" 

Eli, not noticing what he was saying, replied off-handedly, "I slept great, when I woke up this morning, I woke up next to Madison, who was oddly snuggled up against me." Eli, then noticing what he had said, covered his mouth and looked at Madison with an,

'I-didn't-mean-to' look. Madison just blushed and then looked at Sakura who was smirking,  

"Like an angel huh?" Madison blushed and then the girls laughed good-naturedly. 

This went on for a long time. And she then looked at Eric and Malik and then had an idea.  

"Hey, Eric and Malik! How did you guys sleep?"  

"Well. Thanks for asking, no need to ask you the same question," the boys replied nonchalantly.  

The two grinned at Sakura when she blushed, and Eli, feeling sorry for her grinned at the two boys impishly. 

 "Well, you could have fooled me, the way you, Eric, was snuggled up against Ashley, your hands around her waist, and her on your lap." Eric blushed as Malik started laughing at his brother. "I wouldn't be laughing, Malik, because if Sakura and Syaoran saw how you and Meilin were snuggled up against each other. Meilin's head on your chest and your arms around her waist." Eric laughed as Malik blushed.  

When Sakura and Madison heard that they started laughing because Meilin and Ashley were blushing just as badly as Malik and Eric was. 

All Sakura said was,  "Beautifully. Huh, Meilin?"  

Meilin blushed even more and then Madison giggled, "As if you were on a cloud. Huh, Ashley?"  

Ashley blushed even more and threw a pillow at Madison, but she ducked and it and it hit Meilin on her head. 

Meilin was shocked and retaliated by throwing Ashley with a pillow. It didn't hit her, instead, it slammed into Sakura. Sakura looked enraged and threw it at Meilin. Meilin ducked it deftly, the results of her training coming into play. It flew in Eli's direction, but he ducked and it hit Syaoran instead.  

Syaoran grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Sakura, but, it hit Ashley instead. Ashley tried to throw it at Syaoran, but, it hit Malik. Eric picked up the pillow and flung it back at Malik. They looked at the pillow and then, at each other and then grinned as Malik picked up the pillow. He looked around to see that everyone around him had a pillow. 

He gasped as Ashley, and Meilin yelled in unison, 

"PILLOW FIIIIGGGHHHTTT!!"  

After about a half an hour of wild fighting with the pillows, they sat down and tried to discuss the problem that they had on their hands just then.  

"Okay, what are we going to do about this? We have trained so hard. And you saw what had happened in the gang fight, you guys almost died down there." Sakura said, showing once again while she was the leader of the Blossoms.  

"Yea, but, we didn't and that's all that matters." Eric replied firmly.  

"No. It's not all that matters! You guys almost DIED." Ashley replied firmly.  

"I know that we are working together and all. But, why do you care if we die or not?" Malik asked in confusion.  

"Because, um, because…because we are a team! That's why." Meilin stammered, blushing lightly.  

Madison, seeing this raised an eyebrow at her and sent her a telepathic message,  

HOHOHOHOHOHO you like Malik, don't you, Mei Mei?   Meilin's eyes widened and she replied out loud in surprise.  

"WHAT!?!"  

Everyone looked at her weird because they were just discussing different ways in which they might be able to find out who it is that was after them.  

"What? Why did you scream, Mei?" Madison asked innocently. Meilin just glared at her and shook her head.  

"Never mind."  

They all nodded and went back to discussing what they were before Meilin's outburst.  

"Look, what are we going to do? We can't just walk around and ask everyone, 'Hey. We are the Chosen Ones. Did you want to kill us all?' They would think that we were crazy. First because the two leaders who are from rival gangs are standing next to each other, and trying not killing one another. And second of all, because we sound like we ARE crazy." Ashley said angrily. 

They all looked at her in surprise, she was usually the most soft-spoken in the entire group.  

"Well, then, I guess that we should just wait until something happens." Madison replied softly.  

They all nodded. "Yea, that's the only thing we can do." Eli said softly. 

Sakura looked around at the people around her and sighed, "Listen, let's just keep our eyes out and make sure that we are with each other because you never know what might happen, okay?"  

Everyone nodded and then they heard a phone ring. Sakura answered her cell phone and her brother told her that it's time to come home. She nodded and then turned around to face her friends,  

"Okay, I gotta go."  

Slowly, the girls started to leave, one by one until only the boys were left.  

"I hope that this is worth it. I hope that we make it through…alive." Malik said softly to his friends who were seated around him. They nodded and they all parted their ways, leaving only Eli in his house and he just sighed and laid back down on his bed and looked around himself.  

"This is going to be a long week." He whispered and he fell back to sleep.

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short, but, I have a major case of writers block. I hope that you guys liked this chapter, I'm not that good with fluff, but, I tried!

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW  REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 22: That Night And The Next Morn...

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!!! And, I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Enjoy! _

_Sun-chan: Hey! We send a BIIGGG Thanks out to our BETA-READER! __silv3rang3l!!! THANKS!!!_

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks again, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 21: Saturday night…and Sunday

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Someone's House and Someone's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

That night, The Chosen Ones sat at home and pondered what the feelings that they were feeling for each other meant. In the end, each of them shrugged it off and fell asleep. 

However, one Child in particular was having a nightmare, although many would call it a vision. He dreamt that they were in the middle of a huge battle. 

Three of them had been beaten and were lying on the ground. The three of them were glowing, and other three who were still standing were glowing, their auras enveloping their bodies. Their bright auras intertwined with the auras of the other three. 

I saw one of them look back at the three on the ground and I saw a tear roll down his face from his unnaturally bright eyes. Turning back around, I noticed that his aura was entwined with one of those that had fallen. I took a closer look at them and saw that the person, whose aura was pink, was dying. Her aura was fading off and a cold sense of dread filled me. 

Only one of us has a pink aura, and the only person was Sakura! Her weapons were thrown off to the side and her body was bloody and bruised. I tried to run to her, but I couldn't. It was almost as though I wasn't even there. 

I squinted to watch the battle more closely and realized that I was fighting. I saw myself turn around and gaze in my direction as though he could see me. I saw myself look at the ground where a girl with a blood red aura lay motionless. 

Once more, I could only watch silently as I realized that only one girl had an aura of that color. It was Meilin! I struggled frantically to run over to her in desperation. I saw myself shake my head sadly. 

It was then, that I noticed that they were all in the clothes that we had worn when we first received our weapons. Even Sakura, Meilin, and another person wore the ceremonial robes. I saw him say something, and I could almost hear him as he mouthed silently…

 'This is what is to come…beware…'

I could only watch as I saw a bright light appear behind me and suddenly I awoke to find the alarm ringing into my ear. I touched my forehead and immediately coated my hand in sweat. I was drenched in perspiration and my breathing came in huge gulps. I would remember that dream clearly and for a long time. Those words will stay in my head.  

 'This is what is to come in the near future…beware…' 

That is when I jumped out of bed, and ran frantically over to my brother's room. 

 "Eric! Eric! Get up, I have to tell you something!" I practically screamed into his ear.

Eric groggily opened his eyes at him, and when he saw the look on my face, he sat up immediately. A flash of panic filled his eyes momentarily as he looked at me in confusion.

 "What's wrong, Malik?"

I quickly told him everything I had seen and the words that the other me and had said. His panic increased upon hearing my words, but he tried to keep his composure.

 "Are you sure that this wasn't just some nightmare that you had?"

I shook my head profusely. No, I knew that this wasn't a nightmare. I looked at my brother and responded,

"We have to tell the others, now! I don't know when this is going to happen, but I saw us, Eric. All of us! In the clothes that we wore when we first used our weapons. And I saw three fallen, and the rest of us still fighting. I saw each of our auras glowing; even the fallen ones and they had entwined their aura's with one another. I don't know who, but they did. We have to tell the others, now!" I insisted. 

I was seriously starting to panic. Eric must've noticed my absolute horror and he nodded. He realized that I wasn't joking around, and that I was dead serious. However, what I didn't realize at that time, was that someone else had the same vision that I did…

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Someone's House and Someone's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

I fell asleep that night and fell into and immediate nightmare, it seemed to be more of a vision though. I could see all of us fighting, our auras shining brightly like beacons in the night sky.  

We were fighting with our weapons, and we wore the clothes that we had received when we first got our weapons. I watched helplessly as they all fought. Everyone single one of us fighting furiously.  

I wanted to help, but I couldn't move despite my furious struggles. I watched as one person rushed to the front of the others to protect them from a blast that the other couldn't stop. I watched silently as person fall.  

I saw the people' aura and I panicked. It was pink! That was MY aura! I was the one who had protected someone else from the blast and fell to the ground! That person's aura blaze even stronger and I could tell that that person was angry. I saw as my own aura blazed to life and started to intertwine with that other person's aura. I watched as another person fell to the ground and then another, one after the other. I watched the fallen three and the others. I watched as I saw myself turn her head to me and mouth the words desperately,

'Tell them what you have seen…beware…this is what is to come in the near future. Tell them!'

I nodded my head and in a flash of light, I heard my alarm clock ringing signaling that I had to get out of bed. I could remember that dream as plain as day. I remember the words that were spoken in utter horror and despair, 

'Tell them what you have seen…beware…this is what is to come in the near future. Tell them!'

I jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed and I ran out of the front door. Luckily, my brother was at work and my father was at a dig. I ran as fast as I could and I finally ended up in front of Eli's House. I banged on the door as hard as I could. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I pounded repeatedly on the door…

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Malik's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

We quickly got dressed and left the house and ran as fast as we could to Eli's House. 

The door was opened almost immediately, but we had gotten inside and I was about to tell him what had happened, when we heard the door rattle violently…

*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Sakura's POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

I kept on banging, tears were streaking down my wet cheeks. I saw the door open and saw Eli standing there. I fell into his arms, sobbing hard.

 "I have to…I have to tell you something…"

Eli nodded calmly, and helped me inside and into his room where I found Malik and Eric. I looked at them all, my eyes red from my previous outburst and the telltale tearstains on my cheeks. For some reason, Malik caught my eye and I couldn't help but stare at him.  

"You saw it too, didn't you?" I asked him tentatively. 

Malik looked at me in shock and then realization dawned on him and he nodded slowly. I collapsed on the bed and broke out in sobs as I rocked myself in a swaying motion. I tried in vain to regain my composure, luckily the tears had stopped, but my eyes were still very red from the crying.

"We…we…have to tell the others…" I stammered in between gulps of air.

Eli was confused, but he knew that he could trust them. He nodded quietly at the two of us and called Syaoran. I gave him Madison, Ashley, and Meilin's numbers too and he called them. We waited in silence for their arrival. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Normal POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

First, it was Syaoran that arrived, followed by Madison, then Meilin, and finally, Ashley. Syaoran looked angry at being disturbed on a Sunday morning.  

However, he took one look at Sakura and he went to her side and wrapped him arms around her in a hug and started to rock her slowly, back and forth, in a comforting motion.  

He didn't know why he did this, but the scared look in her eyes and the helpless look in her eyes scared him senseless. Eli calmly walked to the center of the circle and looked at all of his friends, newfound and not.  

He sighed and looked at Sakura and then to Malik. He nodded at them as they returned his gaze. 

 "Sakura and Malik…each have something to tell you all."

Eli calmly went back to his seat as Sakura shakily stood up and went to sit in the center of the circle, with Malik sitting at her side. 

Sakura went first to tell her side of the vision that she had. She told them in detail, everything that she had seen. However, she still hadn't mentioned what herself had to her to say. 

Malik then told his side of the story. He too, did not say what his other self had told him. Finally, after he had finished his retelling of his vision, Sakura looked around them and couldn't hold it in any more. She looked at Malik and Malik looked at her. They saw that both of them were holding something back. Sakura finally said,

"And there was something else, something that I didn't tell. I saw my body fall to the ground and Meilin's. Like I had already stated, and I saw my head turn to me. And she told me to tell you this. She told me to tell you to, 'Beware…—" 

She was suddenly accompanied by Malik's voice who spoke like he was in a dream-like trance, 

 "…This is what is to come in the near future" 

Sakura and Malik looked at each other quietly, and both knew that they had seen the same thing, maybe at different times, but still, it was the same thing. Sakura walked back to the bed as Malik went back to her spot. She, as if on instinct, leaned her head against him and cried into Syaoran's shoulder. He didn't know what to do, so, he just let her absorb his comforting warmth, and pulled her onto his lap and resumed the slow, swaying movement. Syaoran looked at Sakura as she held onto him. He looked at the ones around him and whispered the question that was on all of their minds.

 "What are going to do?"

 "What CAN we do?" Malik asked in quiet desperation as he looked around him at the people who surrounded them. 

Madison shook her head, she herself had been crying silently as she listened to the story that the two had recounted. 

"We can't DO anything! We CAN only wait. Wait, you said that you both saw three on the ground. Who…who was the third?" She asked, wailing hysterically. 

Sakura turned her head to look at Madison as did Malik and the two said at the exact same time,

"That, is what we don't know."

Sakura then buried her head once again in Syaoran's chest. He tightened his arms around her and he then noticed that she was once again, asleep. He held her tightly anyway. Malik looked away from Madison and stared at the floor. 

 "It could be anyone of us," he told them, sighing.

Ashley turned her gaze to the floor and started crying.  

 "Why…why…we don't know who's after us. We don't know WHY they are after us…AND Sakura and Meilin are probably going to die, AND there was someone else on the ground who we DON'T know WHO it is!"

Ashley sobbed louder, rocking herself back and forth. Eric put his arms around her comfortingly and held her tightly to him. He looked around the room to who was still as composed as they could all possibly be,

"This isn't good. We don't know when or WHERE this is going to happen. And we can't even properly train for this because we don't know who we are up against!"

They looked around at each other, one thought forming in their minds,

This is going to be a LONG week…

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! 

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 23: Monday

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!!! And, I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Enjoy! _

_Sun-chan: Hey! We send a BIIGGG Thanks out to our BETA-READER! __silv3rang3l!!! THANKS!!!_

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks again, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or Inuyasha! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you.

**__**

Chapter 21: Monday…

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Girls POV *!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The next day was Monday and they all left for school. Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Ashley were walking together, smiling and laughing as they walked. Their gang who came out of their houses the moment they saw them and joined them. By the time they had reached school, their whole gang had surrounded them. 

"Ying Fa! Where were you? Are you okay? How was your weekend?" One of the girls, whose nickname was Peach, asked her.

"Hey to you too, Peach. I'm fine, and my weekend was okay," Sakura sad, smiling cheerfully as she looked at Peach.

She took a glance at her wristwatch and let out a startled scream. 

"HOEEE!!! We're going to be late!" 

The girls looked at the time and frantically ran into the school, almost as though they were running, and went to their separate classes for Homeroom.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Boys POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The boys were also walking to school and had seen the girls ahead of them. They noticed that the girls from their gang seemed to come out of their homes once they saw Sakura. 

They stole a glance behind them and realized that the same thing had happened to them. The Wolves all walked to the school and inside before the girls could go in.

"Yo! Xiao Lang! I heard that that new movie came out. You know the one called S.W.A.T.? Some people told me that it was really good." One member, whom they called Lao, told him when they were in class.

Xiao Lang turned to Lao, "That's good. But, since we didn't meet this weekend, tell me, did anything happen?"

The guys shook their heads in response. Nothing eventful had happened that weekend. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Normal POV *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The girls from the Blossoms rushed into the class and then looked around; the teacher wasn't even there yet! They spotted several members of the Wolves and glared at them, but, the guys simply shrugged them off. 

Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley strode in and walked to their seats, just as the teacher came in. The teacher sighed and told the students to get into their seats. He looked around and saw that Madison, Sakura, Meilin and Ashley were still wearing their bandannas. He looked at them with distaste. 

"Girls, can you PLEASE take those…things off your forehead?" He asked them, putting obvious emphasis on the word 'things'. 

Sakura, and the girls looked around and they touched their foreheads. She nodded and signaled for them to take them off. The teacher nodded in satisfaction and began teaching his lesson. 

They were in the Math Class, and this meant that Sakura was asleep, that Madison was taking notes, that Meilin was doodling and that Ashley was doing the homework that he had already assigned for that night. 

The other students were watching them, and looked around to watch the Wolves. Syaoran was drawing something, Eli was taking notes, Eric was barely paying attention, and Malik was snoring lightly. The teacher looked around and saw Sakura asleep. He never really did like her that much to tell the truth, he grinned devilishly.  

"Ms. Kinomoto," He called, receiving no response from Sakura.

 "Ms. Kinomoto," He said once more, a little louder.

"…KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!!!" He finally yelled furiously and Sakura jumped up in her seat and saw her teacher standing angrily before her, his clenched fists placed on his hips.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Himura?" She meekly asked her teacher.

Mr. Himura sighed in frustration, and replied, "Can you please give me the answer to this equation?" 

Sakura looked at the board and then, she heard a voice from behind her whisper, 

"5 to the third power." 

"Um…5 cubed?" Sakura replied tentatively as she looked up at her teacher. 

Mr. Himura nodded in surprise at her, confused on how she got the answer when she was apparently asleep. He sighed resignedly and continued teaching the lesson.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*! Free Period *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Everyone had split up; it was their free period after all. Sakura had spotted Syaoran in the hallway by his locker and went over to him. She smiled up at him, 

"Hey, Syaoran." 

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran automatically replied, 

By this time the hallway had fallen silent. This was the first time that the two leaders of the Wolves and Blossoms have ever talked like this, and they used each other's REAL names! 

Suddenly, you could see the Wolves move to stand behind Syaoran and the Blossoms behind Sakura. The Wolves sneered at the girls, 

"What do you want to talk to our leader for? Did you send your so-called leader over here to admit that you are weak?!" 

The Wolves all laughed at the girls in their faces and the Blossoms replied sarcastically in anger,

"No, as a matter of fact, our leader was coming over here to ask if you fag-boys were ready for another butt-whooping!"

The Blossoms laughed as Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes and Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes.   

'I'm sorry…I forgot…' Sakura mouthed apologetically. 

The members hadn't noticed this. Then, Syaoran looked at Sakura and nodded softly. Sakura smiled briefly and then straightened her back. 

"I, Ying Fa, from the most powerful female gang, the Blossoms, challenge you, the leader of the Wolves, Xiao Lang. If you accept, this challenge, it will be myself, Fire, Tomoyo, Rose. Against the three others that you choose. Do you accept my challenge?" She dared him, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Syaoran looked at Sakura slightly confused, but nodded in understanding in awhile, and replied.

"I accept you challenge, and the ones that will accompany me will be Night, Eriol, and Star. And, where? No one but us is to be there. Do we have a deal?"

Sakura gazed briefly into Syaoran's Amber eyes and nodded.

"I agree. No one but us will be there, and we shall have it in the Park. You know which one I am talking about. Today, after school, and I give you the opportunity to choose. With weapons or without?"

Syaoran gave it a thought for a second, and then he grinned mockingly at her.

"Weapons. I'll see you there, Ying Fa," he decided. 

Sakura feigned a glare in his direction, smirking slightly.

 "Until then."

They walked their separate ways, to their next classes, but as they walked, they brushed past each other; they traded glances and winked at each other conspiringly. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* After School *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The moment they were outside the school, Sakura turned to the girls that were going to follow her. 

"Girls! Do not. I repeat, Do NOT follow me and the ones that I have chosen to the Park to fight." She said firmly, meeting each of their gazes. "This is a challenge that I had given to the leader and three of his choosing. You will NOT be there. Got it? If I need you, I know how to get you. You may go home now, girls. See you tomorrow!" 

The girls sighed and nodded quietly. They were all worried for Sakura and the others that were going to fight. However, they were unable to go anything about it. 

Their leader had spoken, and they all saw what happened when one person defied what their leader had said and destroyed a shred of their gang's honor. She was beaten. Very badly beaten. They split up once more, and went in their separate directions.

While that had happened, the Wolves left in their separate directions because Syaoran had already told them not to follow him. So, they all started walking towards the Park. 

The girls were walking to the Park together, talking amongst each other, when they heard a man's voice call out, 

"Pretty girls like yourselves shouldn't be walking alone…" he said tauntingly.

The girls laughed in disdain, and Ashley replied to the voice,

"We aren't your normal pretty little girls. Besides! It's only after school!" 

"Maybe so. But, who knows that the CHOSEN ONES may face. Even in the light of day…" The voice chuckled lightly.

Then, before they knew could respond, the girls had disappeared into what looked like thin air. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 30 minutes later *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Syaoran, Eli, Malik, and Eric looked around their surroundings impatiently. Where were those girls?  

Their gut feeling told them that something was not right. They continued waiting, but this was getting ridiculous. 

Suddenly, they too heard a voice, this time, it was the light soprano voice of a woman,

"Hello, gentleman…"

The guys looked around, and Malik spoke up courageously,

"Hello. Now, can you PLEASE show yourself to us?"

The voice made a 'tsk' noise in contempt,

"Now, why on earth would I do that? Why would I show myself to the Chosen Ones? Hmm?" 

The guys jumped from where they were standing, looking around them once more in alert.  

"You've done something with the girls! What have you DONE?" They shouted furiously as one.

The woman appeared in front of them, with a smirk of disdain on her face. 

The guys rushed at her, and she lifted her hand breezily. When she did so, the boys flew back and hit a tree causing them to groan in pain.  

"I wouldn't suggest that you try anything stupid, now. You poor…poor children," she murmured in mock sympathy, as though they were infants.

Eric, who was the first to get up from the ground, said,

"And just why wouldn't we try to kill you?" 

"Because the lives the female Chosen Ones hang in the balance," they heard a man's voice tell them from the air around them.  

A man appeared next to the woman and he turned and waved his hand in the air. Suddenly the girls appeared. They were gagged and looked like they were tied up to something and they looked beaten and bruised and unconscious. The boys jumped up and ran at them again, just to be once again blown into a tree. The man sighed,

"I told you not to do that…now, look what you've done to the girls."

   Suddenly what looked to be a whip slashed them in their back, they were turned around and on their back were bruises, so many, so bloody. The woman started laughing at the horrified expressions on the guys' faces.

"You know…I don't really like those girls personally. But, my brother here, he has taken a liking to the girls, so…we are going to leave you with these images of the girls. Bye-bye!" 

     Suddenly they disappeared and the guys were left there, looking at nothing. They couldn't do anything. They could only look at each other in sadness and confusion. Syaoran was the first to speak up, 

"What do we do now?"

      The other guys had no answer to that question. They could only look away from each other and walk home. Unbeknownst to them, something was happening to the girls, something that could change them all. Even the most innocent of them all, Kinomoto Sakura. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Where they disappeared to *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

     The girls slowly got up from the ground and winced, they could feel all the wounds that were inflicted upon them. They looked around themselves and saw that they were hanging by their arms. Then, suddenly a man appears. He smiled at the girls,

"So beautiful…all of you…so beautiful…" He murmured to himself.

     The girls looked at him in disgust as he reached up and touched each of their faces. However, he looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes longer than he did the others, he smiled wickedly.

     "You…shall be my bride. And the ones that you call your 'sisters' shall be my warriors, and shall remain with you. Come willingly and you will receive no pain, do not and you will suffer, but you shall be my bride regardless of the struggle you may put up."

     Sakura looked at him, hate in her eyes. She closed her eyes and averted her gaze from him, as though actually contemplating this. She looked into his Chocolate brown eyes and she sent the girls a telepathic message, 

Please, agree to this. For now. All of you. 

     Sakura looked deeply into his eyes, and she turned hateful gaze into a loving one, although she didn't mean it. She was a powerful actress when times called for it, and now was one of those times. She smiled seductively at him, 

"I will become your bride, on one condition…you tell me your name, for you know mine and my sisters'."

The man smiled at her, he knew that she would see things his way, after all, in his opinion, he was a very handsome man, more handsome than that Li boy/

"My name, dear cherry blossom, is Onigumo Naraku." 

Sakura nodded as much as she could and then replied very softly,

"Well, may I please be let down? If I am to become your bride, do you want me to be bound like this?"

Naraku shook his head and ordered that she be released. He looked at her, 

"Will your friends agree to become my warriors?"

Sakura, touched him on his chest and smiled up at him, 

"Why not ask them yourself, but they will never betray me, or leave me."

Naraku nodded and turned to the other three girls,

"Will you become my warriors? And be with me and my bride?"

     He wrapped him arm around Sakura and she wrapped her arms around his waist and she made eye contact with the girls and they nodded and replied in unison, although every one of the words they spoke seared through their chests in pain.

"Of course we will."

Naraku nodded in satisfaction and let them down. He smiled down at his bride-to-be.

    "Cherry Blossom, you will wear what the ancient gods wore, except the colors of yours will be a light pink made from the most beautiful of silk. While my warriors, for now, will wear what the ancient gods wore except in pure white, symbolizing that they belong to me…no, to us."

Sakura nodded with a smile and touched him on his chest again,

"Okay…shall we be getting dressed? We were whipped, and we must clean ourselves up for you."

     Naraku nodded and a little girl who looked lifeless came out and escorted them to the baths, they looked at the little girl with sympathy. Madison spoke up this time and spoke to the little girl,

"Little girl. What's your name?"

The little girl with long white hair turned to them as they approached the bath.

"I am Kanna. We are here. Just say my name and I will appear. Good bye," she responded in a monotone, her expression a blank. 

The girl left them alone for them to take a bath. They were afraid to speak, but, Sakura washed herself clean. 

        She couldn't believe that she did what she just did. A girl appeared to help them bathe, she looked like a miko, for she was dressed in the robes of a priestess, they looked at her, and Meilin spoke up,

"What's your name?"

The girl looked up, she had stormy gray blue eyes, she looked as though she was forced against her will and she spoke fiercely,

"I am Kagome. And, I shall be with you."

Meilin, who grinned at her whispered in her ear,

"We plan on getting out of here as soon as possible. Do you want to join us?"

Kagome blinked at them in surprise and then smiled at the girls sweetly, 

"Of course I shall. Let's finish this washing, shall we?"

      The girls nodded and let Kagome wash them. After a while, they went to sleep, for Kanna showed them the room for which they would be staying. Sakura would stay with them for the time being, at least, until the wedding, which would be after the defeat of the male Chosen Ones.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Back in Tomoeda *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"What are we going to do? We all have school tomorrow!" 

Syaoran looked at the guys around him, and then he spoke again,

"Who knows what he's doing to Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Ashley," he said quietly, as though all the life drained out of him.

The guys all sighed, and Eli spoke up,

     "There is NOTHING that we can do, until we find out where the girls are. They can get away with a few absents, and I'll call Jessica, to tell her to take over the Blossoms, and say that Sakura said no visitors. However, we need to find them."

    The guys nodded and turned in to sleep. They didn't know what to do, but it seems that they were right when they said that it was going to be a LONG week.

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! 

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 24: That Weekend don't mind the ...

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!!! And, I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Enjoy! _

_Sun-chan: Hey! We send a BIIGGG Thanks out to our BETA-READER! __silv3rang3l!!! THANKS!!!_

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks again, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or Inuyasha! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you. Oh, and this is NOT a crossover, I put the disclaimer in for Inu because I used some names.

**__**

Chapter 21: Monday…

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* The Next Day where the Girls Are *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

            Sakura woke up, and stretched, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room anymore, and then she remembered what had happened the day before and rushed over to the girls who were lying on the beds around her. She looked at the girls and walked over to a closet and opened and it and was shocked to see that it was filled with female togas. She was staring wide-eyed at them when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kagome together with another girl. 

"Kagome, who is this?"

Kagome looked at Sakura and then looked around, to make sure they were alone.

"My Queen, this is Sango. She is to help you with your clothing and hair," she replied in a soft monotone.

    Sakura did not understand why Kagome was speaking like this, until she spotted Kanna standing at the doorway with her mirror grasped lightly in her hand. Sakura looked at Kagome and nodded softly with a smile.

"Hello, Sango. I am Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

      Sango nodded before walking into the closet and pulling out a soft pink toga for Sakura and gave it to her, gesturing for her to go into the bathroom to change. Sakura tentatively picked up the dress and ran into the bathroom. As this was happening, the other girls were roused from their slumber, and Sango gave each of them a toga made of beautiful soft silk. Sakura came out a few seconds later, looking like a goddess with the outfit on. Her long, now mid back length hair was flowing in soft waves and it ended in little ringlets at the end. The others soon came out after her and they all looked like true warriors in their togas. Madison wore a plain, white one, of course, and had her hair down, falling in soft tresses. Ashley and Meilin each had on a white toga as well. Their hair was down, even Meilin's. Meilin's hair reached her knees, while Ashley's reached mid-back. Sango looked at them and then nodded her approval at each of them. She pulled Madison's hair up into a high ponytail so that it ended at mid-back. Ashley's was done in the same style as Madison and Meilin's hair, letting her hair reach her upper back. She surveyed Sakura and shook her head quietly. Nothing needed to be done with her hair it was perfect how it was. Sango stepped back and admired her work, just as Naraku showed up and took Sakura in his arms,

"Hello, my Cherry Blossom," he murmured softly in her ear.

Sakura looked at Kagome and then looked up at Naraku with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hello, Naraku."

    Naraku smiled evilly and held her close and studied the girls who stood in front of Sakura. He waved his hand in their direction and a necklace appeared around each of the girls' necks. Each was a dark crystal with their symbolic flower in the center. The crystals were filled with putrid evil and his magic signature, which made it able for them to be controlled by him whenever he needed them. 

            It gave them a long supply of dark energy that they were unable to take off. He waved his hand again and they each had a weapon on their belts, except for Ashley, who had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. He looked down at Sakura with adoration in his eyes and a necklace appeared around her neck with her symbolic flower in the center. Kagome and Sango watched this and could do nothing but look away as they glanced down in regret at their own crystals with their symbolic weapons in the center.

"It is almost time. Kanna, Kagome, and Sango, get them ready," Naraku commanded, sparing them a brief glance.

The three of them nodded submissively and waited for him to leave before turning to the other girls.

"The male Chosen Ones will soon come. Be ready to fight them," Sango intoned.

     The girls looked at them and noticed that they were being fed negative energy. They looked at the necklace around each of their necks with a saddened expression. With how this was going, they would never get to the boys. Sakura would be married to Naraku and he would have excess to her powers, and the girls would become their warriors and his concubines. 

       Kagome, Sango and Kanna nodded after awhile and they stood at the door and waited for them to come. The girls looked to the floor and walked out the door, following Naraku with Sakura at the front and the others by her side. 

*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* Meanwhile *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The boys had just finished school, and were on their way home, when the same person once again appeared. She grinned at the boys. 

"Hello! I'm back! Did you miss me?" She chirped in feigned cheerfulness, her smile still plastered to her face.

The boys were grief-stricken, their eyes were sad and tired, but, when they saw her, their eyes became angry and they straightened their once slouched backs. 

"What do you want from us?" Eric demanded angrily., 

"Don't you want to see your beloved Chosen Ones again?" The girl taunted them, laughing evilly.

The guys glared at her in response, not saying anything and she laughed at them.

"Well then, here they are!"

   She twirled her hand in the air and the boys watched as the girls appeared behind her. Sakura was floating mid-air with Naraku holding her around her waist, her head leaned against his shoulder in an imitate gesture.

            The girls appeared on the ground, in front of Sakura and Naraku. They grinned manically at the boys. The necklace on their neck's were glowing brightly, as well as the one on Sakura's neck.

The guys looked at them, and stood there with dazed expressions on their faces. Syaoran stepped up bravely, tilting his head up to look at Sakura,

"Sakura?" He asked tentatively. 

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked down at Syaoran. 

     Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's eyes and she saw a scene of them laughing and of the kiss that they shared. She looked at Syaoran as the crystal glowed brighter, controlling her memories and movements. She looked at him confused as to how she remembered that, when she apparently didn't know him, and why she felt so strongly attracted to him. 

"How do you like my bride and our warriors?" Naraku taunted, holding Sakura closer to him as he laughed at them.

    The guys looked at the girls with sad faces but their weapons were raised, ready to kill them if they attacked Naraku or anyone else there. The guys looked at the girls and sighed tiredly. 

"What happened? Don't you remember us?" Eli asked desperately as he looked at Madison.

"I am Madison, and I fight for my queen and king," Madison declared, looking defiantly down at him with her sword raised in a defensive pose. 

            Eli looked at Madison, shocked before he noticed the stone glowing and he looked at Madison. In reply, she glanced at her necklace and she looked back at him and he nodded that was what made them want to fight them. Eli stepped back and glared at Naraku as Syaoran gestured rudely at him 

"What have you done to them!" He yelled, his hazel eyes burning with anger. 

"Nothing! They serve me now! They listen only to me!" Naraku declared, laughing at them.

The girls stood steadily offensive positions, glaring down at the boys as Naraku yelled,

"Attack!!"

The girls immediately rushed at the boys who simply stood there, too shocked to move…

I should stop…shouldn't I?

..

….

…….

……….

…………

…………..

…………….

……………….

…………………

………………

…………….

…………...

…………

………..

……..

…...

….

…

..

.

Okay I'm going to keep going….

Hehe…..

………….

…………

……..

…..

…..

…

..

.

            Their weapons glowed brightly from around their necks and protected them from the attacks from the girls. The girls flew back from the impact of it, slamming into the trunk of a tree. Madison stood up first and she walked up to Eli, and smiled nastily at him.

"Surrender. Or die," she told them.

Eli looked at Madison with a sad smile on his face,

"I would rather die, and bring you with me, than to surrender and have you serve him, Madison."

Madison looked up at Naraku and Naraku nodded. She raised her sword and then suddenly hesitated as the events of the past weekend came back to her.Eli saw her hesitation and smiled secretly. He was letting his guard down just as Naraku fed her more negative energy than she could handle. She struggled to put her hand down, but to no avail and she watched helplessly as it moved swiftly down to hit Eli in the back. Eli watched it in grim silence and his weapon once again saved him from death. As she flew back from the force of her impact, he reached out and grabbed the necklace and yanked it off her slender neck. Madison let out a scream as she flew back. Standing up, she shook her head and looked at the toga and rubbed her head in confusion.

"What's with my outfit?" She asked, looking at no one in particular.

     Naraku growled as Madison was freed from his servitude and once again had a mind of her own. She looked over at Ashley, and Meilin who were still fighting Eric and Malik, although you could tell that they were trying their best not to succumb to it. Ashley looked deep into Eric's eyes, and memories of the past weekend came to her along with everything else they had been through, as the team of Chosen Ones, and the day that they woke up in each other's arms. She continued to fight him, but, her mind tried in futile to stop. Naraku had sent her load after load of negative energy. Meilin looked at Malik and tried to fight it, but found it almost impossible. She really wanted to fight it, she tried her utmost best, but Naraku had induced more energy to her compared to Ashley and Madison.

     Naraku began to form another necklace on Madison and she once again stood up and ran at Eli, this time, fighting without hesitation, as Eli did nothing to attack and simply defended himself. Sakura watched this, and she snuggled closer to Naraku, turning her gaze to watch Syaoran trying to get past Sango and Kagome to get to Naraku and kill him. Naraku levitated himself up some more, holding tightly onto Sakura and grinned down at Syaoran. 

"Kill him, my dear Blossom," Naraku said, looking down at her.

Sakura looked from Naraku to Syaoran and pulled out her daggers and held them above her head and she grinned down at Syaoran with a dangerous glint in her emerald eyes.  

"Star Daggers, DESTROY!" She yelled, her eyes never leaving the boy in front of her. 

      The Daggers glowed brightly and flew at Syaoran, its sharp ends glinting as it reflected sunlight off its shiny surface. Syaoran looked up and jumped away from the daggers, but he was still too slow.  The sharp blades slashed across his arm painfully. He faltered for a second and looked up at Sakura. He shook his head and she looked confused at him. She grabbed her daggers and they disappeared as she went back to Naraku. He glared at Naraku as he held on to Sakura and he laughed down at Syaoran. 

"She's mine now, Little Wolf. MINE," he crowed out triumphantly.

Syaoran glared at him and looked over at the others who were still fighting for their very own lives. 

    Ashley was still fighting fiercely, Eric just blocked. Suddenly she raised her bow and arrow and she pulled back to strike him when she hesitated. Like the other two, she had a flashback of the last weekend and how much she had enjoyed his company, and dropped her bow and arrow, and whispered,

"The…necklace…" She choked out.

            Eric ran over to her and touched the necklace, but was blown back when he tried to take it off. He stood up with all the determination he had and ran up to her again and this time, he grabbed it and tugged fiercely, successfully pulling it off. Ashley fell into his arms and he carried her to the side. He sat by her and rocked her softly as she began to awaken. 

Meilin was still fighting with Malik when she hesitated as she looked into his eyes, her own eyes softened and she asked him a question,

"Why do you not fight me back?"

"I have my own reason," Malik murmured as he looked away. 

   Meilin didn't understand and she halted in her actions as she remembered the past weekend, and she dropped her sword and she dropped to the floor and desperately forced words past her lips.

"Help…me…"

     Malik looked over as Eric grabbed Ashley's necklace and he finally understood. He grabbed her necklace began to scream as the energy wrapped around his arm, trying to consume him. With all his might, he pulled the necklace off and threw it far away from them. He gasped as she fell into his arms. He picked her up and sat by Eric and Ashley and moved so that Meilin rested on his lap, and watched the others, hoping desperately that Syaoran would be able to get through to Sakura.

            Sakura looked down at Syaoran and memories flashed through her mind, as she watched him try to get to her. Syaoran looked at the two girls that he was fighting, and noticed the glowing necklaces around their necks. They were glowing brightly as they fought with little to no hesitation at all. Syaoran watched the necklaces intently and deftly maneuvered his sword to cut the stone off the necklace. When he did so, they made a slash in his arm, going down to his wrist as they fell to the ground, Sango whispered, 

"Thanks…"

     Syaoran didn't say a word. He barely nodded and made his way up to Naraku. Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she began to remember. She was remembering that she was only pretending and that the only person that she loved was Syaoran. Although he didn't know that she did, Sakura knew that she loved him. She looked at him. Her eyes turning a brilliant emerald, no longer that dark emerald that they were before, she tried to reach out for him. When she spotted Naraku's face, she shuddered, he had yet to notice that she wasn't the same anymore. She suddenly pulled away, and yelled out,

"Xiao Lang!"

     Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura fall to the ground. Since Naraku had taken all to most of her good energy and overridden it with the evil, she was too weak to do anything now that she wasn't listening to Naraku. Her necklace glowed and then turned a bright pink and then died away. As she fell to the ground, Syaoran ran to where she was and caught her. As Naraku watched, angry that all his slaves save Kanna had been saved and were no longer under his spell. He glared at Syaoran and the rest of them.

"I'll get you next time…Chosen Ones…" He growled angrily.

            He disappeared, and then Kanna did as well. Syaoran carried Sakura to the others and he looked at the still weak girls, as he held the unconscious Sakura in his arms, bridal style. He then looked at the new members of their crew.

"So, you two have names?"

Kagome and Sango looked up at him and frowned slightly, cautious of their every movement. 

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango. We are not from here. Naraku kidnapped us from OUR group. Thanks for helping us out," Kagome replied finally.

Kagome and Sango stood up and as they were about to leave Sango turned around to them with a smile.

"If you need us, just call our names, we'll come to your aid. No matter what, if you need us call us. We made some good friends in those girls; do take good care of them. Bye!"

Sango turned around and Kagome held up her hand and they disappeared, in a swirl of bright light. Meilin looked at Syaoran and the others,

"What now?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

They all shrugged as Syaoran held the now unconscious Card Mistress closer to him. He looked at them and sighed wearily. 

"There's only one thing that we can do. Go home, and make sure that we are prepared for whatever is next."

They all nodded and, with Syaoran in the middle they held hands and concentrated deeply as their auras soared high around them, save one, Sakura. They transported themselves to Sakura's house. Touya was currently at work, so they the coast was clear and Syaoran sank onto a couch and held her tightly, almost desperately. He also found that he couldn't get the necklace off of Sakura,

"Hey. What's the matter with this necklace?"

   The other guys looked and saw that the other girls had on their old necklaces as well, but instead of being the dark black whirlpool, like they were before, the stones each had the girls' aura color in it. However, Sakura's had all of the other's colors in it, as well as her own, although her own aura color was dominant. The girls looked down at it and then at each other. And Ashley spoke up softly.

"Well…this is an interesting turn of events…"

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! 

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 25: That Friday

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back!!!! And, I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers!

_Sun-chan: Hey everyone again! Enjoy! _

_Sun-chan: Hey! We send a BIIGGG Thanks out to our BETA-READER! __silv3rang3l!!! THANKS!!!_

_Kaylie-chan: Thanks again, and for the people who forgot here is the key!!_

**Kay-chan's KEY!!**

"…" – speaking

'…' – thinking

!*!*!…!*!*! – scene change/ P.O.V change

~~~…~~~ -- flashbacks 

… -- telepathic messages

(…) – extra info

{KN:…}—my notes and Sun-chan's notes too

_Italics_ – used only during flashbacks if they show up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or Inuyasha! However, I own, Taolyna, Tylon, Ashley, Eric, Malik, Jessica/Yuino and Kiro! If you want them, please, ask. Thank you. Oh, and this is NOT a crossover, I put the disclaimer in for Inu because I used some names.

**__**

Chapter 22: Friday

(There are two rival gangs, the Blossoms and the Wolves. They are rivals, but what happens when their leaders fall in love with each other? This is forbidden, if they weren't rivals it would be different but they are. And so, it begins...)

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* The Kinomoto House *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Meilin's gaze halted at Ashley before moving on the study the rest of their faces.

"You know, I have a feeling that it is just beginning," she murmured, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, you have the same feeling, Mei?" Madison grinned, her expression slightly amused.

Meilin nodded, half-consciously leaning into Malik's embrace as Malik unconsciously tightened his arms around her. Malik looked over at the fallen Chosen One, his gaze traveling down to the necklace snuggled at the base of her neck.

  "Look at Ying…I mean, Sakura's necklace. Unlike you guys' it's each of our auras with her aura being the dominant one. What do you think it means?" He asked, stumbling slightly over her name. 

Madison eyed the necklace like the hawk would watch its prey, and like Syaoran; she tried to pull it off. It still refused to budge.  Sighing resignedly, she leaned into Eli's arms, looking dejectedly at her best friend in the whole wide world. 

 "I hope that she's okay," she sighed, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

Sakura shifted in the circle of Syaoran's arms as he tightened his arms around her, looking worriedly down at her. 

 "It hurts… Syaoran! Syaoran! Noo!!! AHH!!!" She screamed, shivering violently.

Beads of perspiration began to roll down her forehead as she screamed her lungs out. Syaoran started to panic and frantically began to shake her awake. Once he touched her, she awoke and gripped his forearms tightly, burying her head into his chest.

 "Please…don't ever leave me…okay?" she pleaded, looking desperately into his liquid-brown eyes.

Syaoran's gaze on her softened and he nodded,

 "I won't…we are a team, remember?" He assured her quietly.

Sakura nodded silently and pushed her head back against his chest once again as her 'friend' decided to pay her a little visit. 

'Sakura, now, you know that you love him, tell him!' The voice insisted.

'I do NOT love him! I don't! He's a teammate, nothing else…'

'Right,' it drawled sarcastically. 'And I'm HIS conscience. Quit denying it and just tell me the truth okay? You know that you love him. Don't deny it, it's not healthy you know?'

'I like him…' Sakura admitted quietly. 

'No,' it growled firmly. If it had a head, it probably would be shaking it furiously. 'You and I both know that you are SO past like. You know that you love him.'

 'Fine…I admit it…but, he doesn't love me, so, I'm not even going to try to tell him. We are enemies okay! Enemies!' Sakura insisted, frowning slightly.

 'How do you know that he doesn't love you unless you tell him you that you love him? So? You know that you can stop being enemies if you two make an agreement. And you know that some of your Blossoms love a few of the Wolves, but are committed to hating them because of petty rivalries.'

 'I'll think about it, okay?'

'I'm always here, so, you can't lie to me. I know that you love him. But, okay. Deny all you want…until it's too late…'

 'What do you mean?' The chosen one demanded.

 'You saw the vision…'

Sakura started to panic, and then she called out to the conscience,

 'Wait! Come back! Explain!'

She received no answer from her conscience. Everyone else was looking at her as she kept her face hidden in Syaoran's chest for a few minutes. Then, was overcome by panic and hugged Syaoran close. She soon realized what she was doing, but didn't let go of Syaoran. Instead, she turned to look at everyone else, missing the glints in Eli's and Madison's eyes as the entire group watched on, small smiles on each of their faces. 

 "Saku, are you okay?" Ashley asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura nodded slowly,

 "Yea, I'm fine…"

 "That's good…" Meilin said quietly as she lifted her ruby eyes to meet Sakura's intent gaze.

Sobering slightly, Sakura glanced down at the necklace and collapsed against Syaoran's chest again. 

 "Why do I still have this thing on?" She demanded, looking slightly revolted. 

Everyone shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 "The other girls still have theirs on too. We don't know why," Eric said finally, his puzzled _expression mirrored the rest of their faces.

Sakura sighed and stayed nestled against Syaoran's chest and Syaoran sub-consciously wrapped his arms around her small frame, as if trying to protect her from the world's dangers. Sakura looked at everyone else and nodded,

 "Okay guys, I have a strange feeling that what we just experienced is only a little practice for us. And we need to be on our guard. Every day," she added for good measure. "This is going to be difficult because of the tension between the Blossoms and the Wolves. But it must be done."

She looked at everyone in the group, and they all nodded to her. Madison spoke up softly after awhile.

 "Well, we know that we have to be careful, but we came back on Friday. And fortunately, we only have to be back by Monday. But you know that the girls will be worried. What will we tell them? What if someone catches us with you guys? What if we get attacked again? What if the next attack is the final attack? What if the next time we attacked, it is the final battle, and who is the third person?"

Her questions came tumbling forth as Madison looked around at everyone else. They all sighed in consternation and looked away from her probing gaze. She knew that it had to be said, and she knew that they didn't want to be the ones to deal with it, but it had to be them. They were the Chosen Ones. Whether it was a good or bad thing, she could not tell. 

She shook her head. As Eli wrapped his arms around her, she looked at him and he nodded, telling her that no matter what, they would be there for each other.

 "We'll just have to be ready, you guys. We just have to be ready," he sighed.

 "Yea, that's all we can be…" Meilin nodded. "As prepared as possible.

 "Maybe these necklaces will help us in the final battle," Ashley added brightly, being her usual optimistic self.

 "We can only hope," Sakura nodded quietly, suddenly looking extremely weary.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Somewhere Else *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  

Somewhere else, an angered voice was heard in the distance and all around that place,

 " I'LL GET YOU CHOSEN ONES!!! I PROMISE YOU THIS!!!"

That voice was followed by a series of laughs, evil, menacing laughs that meant no good to our heroes…

Kaylie-chan: I know that it's short! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! I had a writers block and still do, but, knew I had to write this chapter for you guys. I'm sorry if it's bad…

Sun-chan: They'll understand. Don't worry.

Kaylie-chan: Thank you Sun-chan, you too Readers! Review plz! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
